John l'amoureux
by Chicken Poulet
Summary: Brook rejoint l'équipage des Mugiwara et propose à chacun de ses membres de lui chanter la chanson de son choix. Pourquoi Zoro quitte t-il la fête si discrètement ? Quelle est cette chanson qu'il se refuse tant à entendre de nouveau ? Une song fic autour de John d'Yves Duteil, où Zoro et Sanji finissent par trouver l'Amour, ça vous dit ?
1. Chapter 1 : Il était amoureux

**John l'amoureux.**

Disclaimer : Si le projet et cette histoire sont le fruit de mon imagination, pour ce qui est des personnages je les ai empruntés à Eichiro Oda. La chanson qui sert de base à cette fiction est l'oeuvre d'Yves Duteil, vous pouvez par ailleurs l'entendre sur Ytube sous le titre de "John".

Chapitre I : Il était amoureux.

C'était un jour de fête sur le Thousand Sunny de l'équipage des Mugiwara, on célébrait en une fois la victoire de Thriller Bark et l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans l'équipage : Brook. Même s'il était un peu mort puis ressuscité, Brook était un bon gars, un excellent musicien et sa technique à l'épée était remarquable. Zorro se souvenait qu'ils avaient cherchés un musicien bien avant de penser au cuisinier, à la cartographe ou encore au médecin. Ce qu'il avait manqué à cet équipage depuis le début, c'était un air de musique, un hymne particulier pour rythmer leur effort.

La fête battait son plein lorsque Brook tapa de la cuillère contre son verre et se redressa.

\- Chers amis, excusez-moi ! Permettez-moi de vous proposer un divertissement d'un autre genre, une chanson de votre choix ! Allons, n'hésitez pas !

Zorro choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser, pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas Brook . Qu'on se le dise, il trouvait Francky et le baka ero cook [crétin de cuisinier pervers] bien plus bizarre, que ce soit dans leurs attitudes ou ce qu'ils faisaient avec leurs corps. En fait, la seule chose qu'on pouvait reprocher à Brook était son obsession pour la chanson bink's no saké, il était tout le temps en train de la fredonner ! Et parfois c'était un peu... dérangeant.

Imaginez. Il fait nuit, vous dormez paisiblement lorsque votre corps vous rappel à la nécessité d'assouvir ses besoins les plus essentiels, à savoir soulager sa vessie. Vous vous levez sans prendre la peine d'allumer, parce que c'est désagréable d'avoir la lumière dans la gueule quand on vient de se lever et encore plus quand on compte aller se recoucher. Puis de toute façon vous connaissez bien les lieux. A moitié endormit vous croyez entendre une mélodie qui vous est quelques peu familière, vous avancez, la voix est grave et attrayante. Vous ouvrez lentement la porte et le voyez debout, là, impassible. Un immense squelette aux os polis et aux orbites vides. Il se tourne lentement, par à-coup, comme un automate cassé. Votre main cherche désespéramment un katana sans en trouver. "Yohohoho – hoho ! " Zorro ferma les yeux et déglutit en se souvenant de ce terrible épisode de "Brook dans les latrines". Apparemment il avait lui aussi eut une envie nocturne et se soulageait en fredonnant. C'était super flippant mais ce genre de petit incident mit à part, il aimait bien Brook.

Son histoire était tragique et faisait penser à celle de bien d'autres pirates, il avait pris la mer du temps de Gold Roger autant dire qu'il n'était pas question de "One Piece". Son équipage voguait avec pour seule ambition de mettre un sourire sur le visage du plus triste des enfants. Ce rêve s'était brisé sur les lames de l'impétueuse Grand Line, pour sombrer dans les brumes hostiles de Thriller Bark. Le pire étant sans doute qu'il était le seul à avoir survécu, après être mort avec ses compagnons, le Yomi Yomi no mi [Fruit de la résurrection] l'avait ramené à la vie, dans un corps qui ne pouvait plus mourir, sur un bateau qui ne pouvait pas être manœuvré. Il avait passé près de trente années ainsi se laissant aller au gré des vagues, il avait sans doute finit par perdre la notion du temps.

Pour autant, Brook n'était pas aussi sombre et triste qu'il aurait pu l'être. Il avait spontanément accepté de rejoindre l'équipage lorsque Luffy le lui avait demandé, et s'était révélé être un bon gars, altruiste, pas chiche avec ça, toujours prêt à aider son prochain. D'une politesse irréprochable, à un petit détail près.

\- Mademoiselle, montrez-moi votre culotte, s'il vous plaît.

En trois clics Nami avait monté son bâton pour corriger ce malheureux tic de langage. Zorro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer sa franchise, il allait directement à l'essentiel au lieu de se transformer en une tornade projetant des petits cœurs roses à l'approche de n'importe quelle femme. Est-il vraiment nécessaire de dire à qui il fait allusion ? Dernier indice : « Naaaami swaaaaan ! » « Robin chwaaaaaan ! » Voilà.

Sanji éternua puis regarda autour de lui et vit le "marimo" se faire la malle dicretos. Pour lui s'était l'heure de la pause cigarette, et il avait en tête une très belle chanson d'amour à dédier à ses déesses. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarier en aspirant une dose de nicotine. Il faisait toujours trois services pour les banquets, et là c'était sa pause clope avant de passer au second. Il connaissait parfaitement les habitudes alimentaires de Zorro, il passait le premier service à tremper les lèvres dans un verre de vin, réservant son saké pour accompagner les plats du second service essentiellement composé de nouilles, de riz de toutes sortes et de fruits de mers. Sanji relâcha son nuage de nicotine et tapota sa cigarette au-dessus d'un cendrier. Le marimo ne semblait pas aimer particulièrement la friture et la viande rouge du premier service, soit, mais pourquoi quittait-il le repas sans avoir manger. Il fronça davantage les sourcils en le voyant disparaître dans sa cuisine. Contrairement à Luffy, il n'était pas du genre à voler de la nourriture, alors qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire là ?

Sans détourner les yeux du sujet de ses interrogations Sanji prit un couteau qu'il planta dans le bois de la table entre la main de Luffy et son assiette.

\- T'es cent an trop jeune pour me voler ma nourriture, pauvre crétin ! Ton assiette est encore pleine j'te signal !

\- C'est vrai ! Arrête de faire des trucs comme ça ! Pauvre crétin ! Renchérit Chopper.

La porte de la cuisine se referma et Sanji termina sa cigarette d'un air songeur. Il s'agissait de Zorro après tout, il avait du tout simplement se perdre en voulant aller aux toilettes.

Sa main saisit une grande fourchette servant aux grillades et la planta autour de la main de Luffy qui se retrouva coincé.

\- Ici, c'est chasse garder, imbécile !

Chopper prit son assiette et vint s'asseoir à côté de Sanji.

\- C'est chasse garder, imbécile !

Luffy avait pris l'habitude de manger des deux mains, la droite pour son assiette, la gauche pour celle des convives. Sanji avait immobilisé la seconde pour s'assurer de pouvoir manger en paix et leur capitaine bien qu'un peu contrarier ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Zorro s'étira en baillant, la cuisine était l'une de ses pièces préférées, elle avait sa propre odeur et son âme. La température y était toujours idéale pour une sieste et qu'importe l'heure à laquelle il terminait son entraînement il y avait toujours un en-cas de prêt pour lui. Sanji était emmerdeur de première, mais il ne l'envoyait jamais balader lorsqu'il prenait place au bar séparant la salle de la cuisine. Cependant il limitait son accès à l'alcool, de la bière par-ci, du vin par-là, un peu de rhum parfois. Aucun de ceux-là n'arrivaient à la cheville d'un bon saké. Sanji lui en donnait vraiment rarement, mais pour les banquets il avait toujours droit à une bouteille entière, pour lui tout seul.

Zorro se mit à saliver puis entendit les applaudissements de ses amis, suivit d'un air de violon, ce qui le calma nettement. Il se mit à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait se cacher et faire la sieste, juste le temps que cette histoire de chanson se tasse. Alors qu'il prenait place derrière le bar une part de lui continuait de se demander s'il aurait droit à sa bouteille.

Il se cala dans un coin, ses katanas contre lui, les jambes tailleurs, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil.

Et mit encore moins de temps à le perdre lorsqu'un pied bien familier vint à la rencontre de l'une de ses jambes, le réveillant d'une manière pas aussi violente qu'il aurait pu.

\- J'peux savoir c'que tu fout là ?

Zorro sortie avec souplesse, s'étira et bailla. Il évita un coup de pieds parfaitement prévisible et s'installa sur le tabouret du milieu, au bar. A la vue des assiettes qui s'empilaient et au silence ambiant il comprit que la fête était finie. Il se gratta la nuque et se redressa pour aider Sanji à la vaisselle comme il en avait pris l'habitude, mais le cuisinier lui ordonna de s'asseoir d'un mouvement de l'index.

\- J'ai un honneur à défendre !

Zorro resta sceptique jusqu'à ce que Sanji ne pose devant lui une grande assiette de nouilles sautées. Il s'installa confortablement et prit des baguettes dans le pot sur le bar, il joignit poliment les mains, ferma les yeux et s'inclina légèrement au-dessus du plat.

\- I-ttada-kimasu. [Merci du repas]

Il prononçait toujours le remerciement de cette manière, avant de séparer les baguettes en un claquement sec et de manger.

\- Et t'as intérêt à tout fini, kuso marimo !

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se plier à cet ordre. Les joues aussi pleines que celles d'un hamster il lui tendit son assiette vide, articula quelque chose de parfaitement incompréhensible et s'étouffa au passage. Sanji soupira lourdement, lui prit le plat des mains et lui servit un verre d'eau qui lui sauva sans doute la vie.

\- Oï, ralentit.

\- Encore ! Et j'veux des crevettes ! Plein de crevette.

\- Compris, mais tu manges doucement !

Zorro le défia du regard, mais il faisait assez pâle figure.

\- C'est parce que j'ai faim et c'est vraiment bon aussi.

Sanji le resservit avec son supplément de crevette.

\- T'avais qu'à ne pas partir comme ça aussi, crétin !

Il détourna le regard en plongeant dans son assiette, Sanji voyait bien que quelque chose le perturbait mais pour le moment la seule chose qui importait était qu'il mange aussi bien que les autres. Et il fallait avouer que le bretteur était plutôt dans cette tendance, il enchaîna les plats, mangea bruyamment, félicitant de temps à autre le cuisinier d'un « C'est bon ! » ou d'un petit bruit de gorge exprimant sa satisfaction. On pouvait même dire que tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse son entrée.

\- Vous étiez donc là, Zorro san. Annonça Brook en ouvrant la porte. Je vous cherchais.

Zorro s'était redressé puis tassé, c'était marqué sur sa tête qu'il allait mentir et qu'il détestait ça. Si vous l'ignorez le bretteur est à peu près aussi doué en mensonge qu'au jeu de piste.

\- Humm. Bue au soleil. Envie de dormir. Grommela-t-il timidement.

Brook fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, le violon dans la main gauche, l'archet dans la droite.

\- Un coup de chaleur… c'est cela ? Souffla-t-il.

Zorro était complètement contracté, il mangeait rapidement en tâchant d'ignorer Brook dans son dos. Sanji voyait parfaitement l'embarra du musicien, pas à son expression puisqu'il n'avait plus de visage, mais dans son attitude. Le coq sourit en remplissant l'un des bacs de l'évier, il se remémorait le tic de langage du nouveau membre. « Bien que je n'en n'aie pas, puisque je suis un squelette ». Alors son sourire se figea et il reconsidéra Brook, il ne pouvait ni sourire, ni pleurer, la musique était son seul moyen d'exprimer ses sentiments, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'humain. En lui refusant cette faveur, Zorro contestait sa présence à bord.

Le bretteur se nettoyait les dents à l'aide d'un morceau de baguette cassée en deux, et était sur le point de quitter la cuisine lorsque Sanji l'appréhenda.

\- Oï ! Zorro.

Il leva timidement les yeux vers le cuisinier.

\- Brook attend que tu lui demande une chanson.

Zorro se tourna vers le nouveau membre de l'équipage qui tressauta. C'était comme si le marionnettiste qui le manipulait s'était brusquement souvenu qu'il devait le mouvoir.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Je... Je n'aime pas la musique. Mentit le bretteur.

\- Allons ! Même les salades de mer aiment la musique ! Quoi ? Tu dois bien connaître une petite chansonnette. Insista le cuisinier.

Zorro en connaissait, des chansons pour encourager les troupes, certaines qu'on ne peut chanter qu'ivre, et des chansons à susurrer au creux de l'oreille des filles timides, tout en laissant ses doigts glisser de leurs épaules à la chute de leurs reins.

Il y avait une chanson qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une fois, elle l'avait émue au point qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais l'écouter et il ne se souvenait plus que du titre. Malgré cette promesse qu'il s'était faite il n'y avait que celle-là qu'il désirait écouter, pour savoir s'il pourrait à nouveau être aussi bouleversé qu'il l'avait été.

\- Brook, c'est quoi ton répertoire ?

Le nommé releva son violon et se rapprocha du bar.

\- Principalement les chansons de marins. Mon ancien équipage était un orchestre pirate. Dit-il fièrement. Mais j'ai également beaucoup voyagé, le définir serait le limiter. Disons simplement que si votre chanson n'est pas trop récente il y a très peu de chance que je ne la connaisse pas.

Zorro se tourna vers Sanji, et glissa de nouveau les pieds sous le bar.

\- Saké. Dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Sanji fronça les sourcils et Brook inclina la tête sur le côté, alors le bretteur leva les yeux vers le cuisinier qui comprit que cette commande lui était destinée. Il échangea les assiettes vides contre une bouteille pleine. Zorro fit sauter le bouchon de liège du bout d'un pouce expert, bu goulûment et reposa brutalement la bouteille en verre noir sur le bar.

\- Avant de la chanter, dis-moi quelques mots dessus. Je ne connais pas l'histoire de cette chanson, je ne l'ai entendu qu'une fois… « John l'amoureux », s'il te plaît.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Sanji, à en croire le titre il s'agissait d'une chanson d'amour, ça ne ressemblait pas beaucoup au bretteur. Brook tressauta et hésita à porter le violon à son épaule.

\- Tu ne la connais pas ? Demanda doucement le cuisinier.

Il descendit son violon et répondit aux attentes de Zorro.

\- Je la connais. C'était la chanson préférée d'un des membres de mon ancien équipage. Peut-on dire que c'est une chanson de marin ? Pas vraiment. John san est comme un bateau trop usé pour prendre la mer, mouillant dans le port il la contemple longuement, tout le temps, lui trouvant à chaque fois un nouveau visage. Son cœur se déchire entre l'envie de prendre le large et la peur de se briser s'il lève l'encre. (Brook contempla son violon) Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai joué, mais c'est avec plaisir que je vous la ferais entendre.

Il se mit en position et resta silencieux un instant. Il se souvenait des bons moments passés dans son précédent équipage, les mélodies incessantes aussi légères que le vent qui flottait dans l'air du matin au soir. Et le silence. Un insupportable silence, après avoir vécu dans la musique si longtemps, il ignorait qu'il existait tant de variante au silence. Du silence léger du souvenir joyeux, embarrassant d'une rencontre amoureuse, au lourd et entravant silence de la mort. Un étourdissant silence auquel s'ajoutait un froid glacial, qui vous fendait jusqu'à l'os. Brook eu un soubresaut. Le froid, il ne le sentait pas vraiment, puisqu'il n'était qu'un squelette.

Sa main se mit lentement en mouvement. La mélodie s'éleva doucement, comme souvent dans les chansons de marin le rythme était enjoué et rapide, il sautait et s'incurvait. Brook mettait vraiment toute son âme dans sa musique, et l'énergie qu'il dégageait était revivifiant. Sanji était impatient de savoir quel pouvait être le sujet de cette chanson si cher à Zorro.

_John était amoureux._

_Ça se voyait un peu._

_Il avait un air si bizarre et veillait si tard._

_Il buvait tant de vin que souvent le matin,_

_On pouvait l'entendre de l'étant jusqu'au moulin_

De chanson de marin cela ressemblait plus à une chanson de taverne, Sanji se demanda s'il ne devrait pas réduire encore la consommation d'alcool du bretteur. Mais un regard à Zorro lui fit comprendre qu'il savourait cette chanson tout autant que son saké. Il buvait lentement, à même la bouteille, après quelques gorgées il la reposait, l'air très calme, les yeux clos. D'aussi loin qu'il ne s'en souvienne jamais Sanji ne l'avait vraiment vu ivre, alors qu'elle pouvait bien être son rapport avec cette chanson ?

_La fille aux longues mains, ne disait jamais rien_

_Et le pauvre John pensait bien,_

_Qu'à veiller dehors jusqu'au lever du jour_

_Il en crèverait ou bien de froid ou bien d'amour._

L'amoureux tant attendu était donc un ivrogne. Zorro prit une inspiration, ouvrit à demi les yeux et détendit sa poigne sur la bouteille, c'était comme si rien de ce qui l'entourait n'existait. Mais son souffle était un peu plus lent et profond, il semblait vivre chacun de ces mots.

_John avait un béguin_

_Ça se voyait un brin_

_Quand il tapait sur sa poitrine en buvant du gin_

_Il avait l'œil hagard, buvait toujours à part_

_Poussait des hurlements qui faisaient fuir le vent mais_…

L'expression du bretteur passa du sourire au regret en quelques seconde, il resserra sa poigne sur la bouteille et quelques gorgées de plus refluèrent les mauvais souvenirs.

_La fille aux longues mains ne disait jamais rien_

_Et le pauvre John pensait bien,_

_Qu'à veiller dehors jusqu'au lever du jour_

_Il en crèverait ou bien de froid ou bien d'amour_.

L'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce était étrangement pesante, malgré les ritournelles dynamiques de Brook on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender la suite. Il entama le couplet suivant avec un léger contretemps, parlant un peu plus qu'il ne chantait, laissant traîner les paroles.

_John était amoureux..._

_Il en a fait l'aveu._

Zorro fronça les sourcils, comme s'il souffrait et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres.

_Depuis de la rivière au port_

_On en rit encore !_

Brook reprit son ton rapide et dynamique, impulsant une seconde vie au texte, qui n'en ressortait que plus cruel.

_Le soir au coin du feu, on écoute les vieux,_

_Raconter l'histoire de John l'amoureux !_

Zorro buvait goulûment, au point qu'un peu d'alcool ne coule de la commissure de ses lèvres jusque sur son menton. Sanji ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et écouta le reste de la chanson avec d'autant plus d'attention.

_Il aimait la statue, une belle inconnue_

_Morte cent ans auparavant dans un ouragan._

_Il allait tous les jours lui dire son amour_

_Et noyait sa peine dans un verre à son retour_

Cette dernière note fut marqué par le bruit de la bouteille vide heurtant le comptoirs, Zorro la tenait d'une main ferme, les yeux clos une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Sanji tâcha de croire que c'était parce qu'il avait bu trop vite, alors que Brook continuait sur sa lancée.

_La fille aux longues mains, ne dirait jamais rien_

_Et le pauvre John savait bien,_

_Que dans la statue était son cœur et qu'un jour_

_Il en crèverait ou bien de froid ou bien d'amour._

Brook fit quelques ritournelles de plus, accompagnant les mouvements de violon.

_Que dans la statue était son cœur et qu'un jour_

_Il en crèverait ou bien de froid ou bien d'amour._

Il joua encore un peu du violon, ralentit le rythme et conclu sèchement.

_Il en crèverait ou bien de froid ou bien d'amour._

Les traits de Zorro se détendirent, mais il resta silencieux un instant et c'était comme si personne n'osait rien dire. Sanji avait l'impression de l'avoir poussé à dévoiler un secret et Brook en le voyant aussi calme craignait de l'avoir horriblement mal chanté.

\- C'était très bien, bienvenue dans l'équipage, Brook.

Il se redressa et quitta le bar et passa à côté du musicien sans le voir. Maintenant il se souvenait parfaitement pourquoi il ne voulait plus écouter cette chanson : elle lui donnait l'alcool triste. Elle avait le chic de taper là où ça fait mal, remuant d'anciens souvenirs comme la vase au fond d'un lac. Zorro avait besoin de prendre l'air, de retourner dans sa chambre et de pleurer un peu, juste quelques larmes. Il n'y a pas de mal à pleurer lorsqu'on en a besoin et ce serait sans doute la première chose qu'il ferait une fois qu'il sera seul et tranquille.

\- Zorro...

La voix de Sanji était douce, à peine audible en fait, comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment lui parler, et s'il n'était pas si triste peut-être qu'il l'aurait chambré à ce sujet. Mais il devait aller le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. Il avait choisi la vigie la plus haute, qui servait également de salle de musculation, elle se trouvait au sommet du grand mât et il n'y avait qu'un chemin pour y accéder.

\- Zorro, reprit avec un peu plus de vigueur le cuisinier.

Une fois passé la porte de la cuisine il n'avait plus qu'à traverser le pont et... Pourquoi diable cette porte était-elle fermée ?! Brook était rentré par là quelques minutes plus tôt, alors pourquoi était-elle verrouillée maintenant ? Il respira profondément en posant la tête contre la porte.

\- Zorro.

Et il fallait bien sûr que le cuisinier pervers persiste à l'appeler !

\- Oï ! C'est le placard à provision. Poursuivit le blond d'un ton dur. La porte qui mène à ta chambre est celle avec le hublot, d'ailleurs si tu y regarde tu verras le jardin et le grand mât. T'as vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation, ce n'est même pas le bon mur !

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout, il devait dire quelque chose au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver debout là comme un idiot, des larmes plein les yeux.

\- Excusez-moi. Zorro san. Intervint finalement Brook. John l'amoureux est un très ancien chant de marin, assez peu connu et peu jouer car il est vraiment triste. A quelle occasion l'avez-vous entendu ?

Brook avait trouvait la bonne question en préférant le quant au pourquoi d'avoir choisi cette chanson il n'allait pas au cœur du problème. Et puis ça lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qui lui faisant tant de peine. Il se redressa doucement puis se tourna vers lui.

\- C'était au tout début de mon voyage, sur South Blue, dans une petite taverne miteuse. Le chanteur était loin d'être aussi doué que toi, il servait de fond sonore mais je sais pas... J'avais cette chanson en tête, avec le temps j'ai finis par oublier l'air, les paroles. Il me restait plus que ce titre "John l'amoureux", ça faisait longtemps alors j'ai eu envie de l'écouter.

Sanji s'efforçait de frotter ses assiettes et de faire comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là.

\- Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il existe de chanson triste ou joyeuse, reprit le bretteur. Ça dépend des sentiments de celui qui la joue et de ceux qui l'écoutent, en ce sens je trouvais Bink's no saké plutôt triste avant que tu n'intègres cet équipage.

C'était sans doute la plus belle forme de reconnaissance que pouvait lui témoigner Zorro, il prit la direction de l'évier et de la pièce au fond de la salle.

\- Oï, kuso marimo, tu le fais exprès ? Le harangua le cuisinier. Là, c'est ma chambre. Toi, c'est la porte juste là ! Tu marches jusqu'au poteau et tu ouvres la porte, ensuite t'as plus qu'à monter l'escalier ! Expliqua-t-il avec de grands mouvements. Tu veux un plan ?!

L'expression du bretteur était parfaitement neutre et détendue, il baissa les yeux, comme s'il avait honte.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Souffla-t-il tout en lui passant à côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonne ?!

Zorro se gratta l'intérieur de l'oreille.

\- Ici m'ira parfaitement. Dit-il à peine plus fort.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et prit une grande inspiration. Les garçons disposaient d'une chambre commune avec des lits gigogne suspendus. La sensation de légèreté du hamac et le confort d'un bon matelas. Sauf qu'ils étaient quasiment inutilisé. Avec le temps chacun avait fini par s'aménager son espace dans la pièce qu'il utilisait le plus. Pour Zorro il s'agissait de la vigie avec la salle de musculation et pour Sanji de cette pièce à l'arrière de la cuisine.

Et comme pour tout ce qu'il s'appropriait, ça lui ressemblait et c'était rassurant. Une pièce spacieuse, un grand lit avec des draps sombre, des rideaux à la petite fenêtre et des lumières tamisée. Sanji était un romantique, alors il aimait les choses simples mais chargé de souvenir. Zorro ôta ses chaussures et les posa à côté de la porte avant d'examiner la pièce avec plus d'attention.

Il y avait un bureau surplombé d'un tableau de liège et des photos par dizaines. La plus ancienne devait être celle où on voyait Sanji avec le chef Zeff, posant devant le Baratie. Elle avait été soigneusement encadrée alors que les autres étaient simplement épinglées au tableau. Il s'agissait des membres de l'équipage pourtant Zorro eut l'impression qu'il les regarder pour la première fois. Nami concentrée à prendre des mesures en plein air avec des instruments étranges, ce fut bien la première fois qu'il la trouva plus attirante qu'avare. Robin assise sur la pelouse du Sunny, un épais volume sur les genoux, le regard perdu dans les nuages un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Elle prenait le temps de se détendre quand on ne faisait pas attention apparemment. Luffy avait un air concentré et sérieux qu'il ne gardait jamais bien longtemps mais qui redonnait systématiquement confiance. Chopper était vraiment trop mignon sur celle-ci, il avait retiré son chapeau et prenait l'air, une serviette sur les épaules, comme après une séance de sport. Zorro passa assez rapidement à la suite. Ussop et Francky discutant sérieusement autour d'un canon. Brook ajustant son violon et lui...

Zorro prit un instant de réflexion et recompta.

\- Nami, Robin, Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, Francky, Brook et... moi je suis... pas là ?

Il se redressa un peu contrarier. Bien sûr Sanji et lui se foutait un peu tout le temps sur la gueule, mais quand même, il n'y avait pas la moindre photo de lui, pas même avec les autres membres de l'équipage. C'était mesquin et désagréable, d'autant qu'il aimait bien Sanji. Par exemple lorsqu'ils accostaient une île et que c'était son tour de garder le bateau Zorro lui rapportait toujours des ingrédients spéciaux. Bon, c'était aussi pour voir s'il pouvait vraiment tout cuisiner, mais l'intention était là !

Zorro ne se sentait pas vraiment bien et le fait de ne pas trouver de photo de lui entama davantage son moral. Dans un grand meuble vitré il trouva les appareils dont se servait le cuisinier afin de prendre ces photos, c'était la première fois que Zorro en voyait de si près. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de leur fonctionnement et voulait voir Sanji les utiliser.

Enfin, vu la situation il gèlerait plutôt en enfer avant qu'il ne se plie à ce genre de requête.

Il se laissa tomber dans le lit et posa ses katanas contre la table de nuit la plus proche de l'entrée. Ces draps sentaient le propre et le Sanji aussi. Il se mit sur le dos et observa le plafond, puis il ferma les yeux pour visualiser et laisser couler les souvenirs qui lui faisait tant de peine.

Kuina lui manquait et cette chanson avait le chic de lui rappeler combien il était triste sans elle. Elle était magnifique, un caractère fort que rien ne pouvait briser et des sentiments doux qu'elle peinait à exprimer. La première fois qu'il avait bu du saké c'était avec elle, il se souvenait en avoir pleuré tant l'alcool lui avait brûler la gorge. Alors qu'elle se pourléchait les lèvres comme un chaton rassasié.

Après sa mort il s'était entraîné dur, lorsque son moral faiblissait il buvait en la mémoire de son amie. Le temps avait passé, l'alcool lui avait brûlé de moins en moins la gorge, pour lui apporter de plus en plus de courage. D'une manière ou d'une autre il préférait oublier et sourire, plutôt que de se souvenir et pleurer. Alors, il avait oublié que la mort de Kuina était si triste, pour ne garder que la nécessité de tenir sa promesse.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. Il se bagarrait tout le temps avec Sanji, il était fort, sans doute moins que le serait Kuina si elle avait survécu, mais ils avaient en commun de ne jamais laisser passer une occasion de s'affronter. Et visiblement l'autre le considérait plus comme un boulet qu'autre chose.

Zorro se mit sur le côté, il n'avait rien envie de faire à part rester là en pensant à tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'est là que lui revint l'un de ses plus anciens souvenirs.

Il s'était perdu en forêt lors d'un jeu de piste organisé par le dojo, dans un premier temps il avait tâché de mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris sur les bancs de l'école mais au bout de quelques heures tous les chemins, tous les arbres et toutes les étoiles se ressemblaient. Une semaine passa et il s'était résigné à vivre en homme des bois lorsqu'elle vint se planter devant lui. "C'est ton tour de cuisiner, compte pas sur moi pour faire tes corvées à ta place !", avait-elle dit d'un ton cinglant. Alors elle lui avait saisi le bras, d'une main sûre et musclée par la pratique du sabre. Et elle l'avait ramené à la maison.

Cela faisait bien sept ou huit années qu'il avait quitté son village, et il n'y retournerait sans doute jamais. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, après être devenue le meilleur bretteur du monde il voudrait allumer de l'encens sur la tombe de son amie. Mais c'était elle qui le guidait, elle l'avait toujours fait. Et c'était justement parce qu'elle n'était plus là qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer.

Après avoir entendu John l'amoureux la première fois, il s'était retrouvé les yeux pleins de larmes, incapable de les arrêter, tremblant si fort d'émotion qu'il ne pouvait même pas se lever. Mais là ça allait mieux, il ne voulait pas pleurer en se souvenant de Kuina, elle lui mettrait sans doute une raclée monumentale s'il le faisait. Sa mort était peut-être triste, mais elle passait son temps à sourire, alors...

Zorro avait mécaniquement glissé sa main sous l'oreiller, et ses doigts avaient touché quelque chose du froid, le détournant totalement de ses pensées. Sanji cachait des trucs sous son oreiller ? Il déglutit en tâtant l'objet. C'était un peu plus grand que sa main, rectangulaire et pas vraiment lisse, ça devait être une sorte de carnet. Oh, Zorro ne se serait jamais permit de fouiller la chambre, par contre rien ne l'empêchait de jeter un tout petit coup d'œil innocent à un carnet qu'il avait sous la main.

Il se mit sur le ventre et sortie l'objet de sous l'oreiller, c'était bien un carnet avec une couverture en cuir fin de couleur noir. Zorro prit une inspiration, ce n'était pas bien ce qu'il allait faire. C'étaient peut-être des photos des conquêtes de Sanji, un recueil de ses phrases les plus mièvres ou simplement la liste de ses ingrédients secret. Moins sexy je vous l'accorde, mais n'oublions pas qu'il était pervers ET cuisinier.

Zorro ouvrit le carnet d'une main et se sentit doucement rougir. C'était en fait un album photo qui n'avait pour ainsi dire qu'un sujet : Roronoa Zorro, plus grand épéiste au monde (bientôt), officier en second de l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille.

On l'y voyait torse nue et trempé, brossant la fourrure de Chopper dont les yeux humides trahissaient ses larmes. La blague d'Usopp avait mal tourné cette fois-là et il avait été le premier à aller pêcher le jeune renne. Zorro sourit en se remémorant cet événement. Sanji l'avait également surpris à nettoyer ses katanas, il avait une tête de tueur parce que Luffy l'avait "accidentellement" balancé à la mer avec et tout le monde sait que le sel oxyde rapidement ce type de lame. Il lui avait fallu six heures pour les sécher et les nettoyer parfaitement. Il tourna un peu les pages. Une photo prise de dos, Luffy et lui, debout sur la rambarde arrière du Merry, les mains au niveau de la ceinture. Il mit du temps à s'en souvenir parce qu'il avait beaucoup bu cette fois-là. L'une de leur première nuit sur Grand Line, il leur restait une semaine de navigation avant la prochaine île. Zorro avait réussi à convaincre Luffy à boire de l'alcool, ils s'étaient saoulés tous deux, alors qu'ils étaient seuls de garde. Il s'agissait de la capture du moment où ils avaient décidé de « pisser dans la mer jusqu'à ce qu'elle déborde ».

Après c'était un peu plus flou, ce dont il se souvenait avec certitude était de s'être réveiller dans la vigie du Merry. Assit plus qu'allonger, le dos douloureux, une grande couverture sur le torse et les jambes. Sous la couverture, Luffy à moitié nu endormit, sur son torse couvert de suçon, leurs mains dans le caleçon de l'autre, ou à peu de chose près. Zorro chercha parmi les photos la suite de cette soirée, à ce jour il ignorait jusqu'où il était allé avec son capitaine. Qui de son côté fut quitte pour un « L'alcool donne mal à la tête, on s'amuse pas du tout avec ! J'en prendrais plus jamais ! »

Son moral remonta très rapidement après cette découverte, parce que Sanji, loin de le détester au point de le rayer de sa vie privée lui consacrait un album tout entier. Il ouvrit l'album à son exact milieu, très heureux de voir toutes ces photos très avantageuses de sa personne. Et tomba sur un grand plan de sa tête mise face à face avec un énorme marimo dans un aquarium, sur lequel avait été collé son visage sans doute découpé sur une autre photo. Après avoir vu ce photo montage qu'il trouva de fort mauvais goût, Zorro referma l'album et le remit à sa place.

Une part de lui ronchonnait parce que vu comme ça il avait effectivement une tête de marimo. Il laissait son esprit vagabondé lorsqu'il eut un éclair de lucidité qui rassembla très rapidement toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Sanji gardait un album photo de lui sous son oreiller, une place qui lui permettait de l'observer avant de s'endormir. Et tout photogénique qu'il soit, Zorro n'était pas assez dupe pour trouver ça anodin.

Il c'était passé quelque chose entre eux à Thriller Bark, quand Bartolomé Kuma s'était dressé devant eux alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne capable de se battre. Lorsque Zorro avait écarté Sanji d'un combat qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter et que ce dernier avait tenté de le retenir, les choses avaient changé. Ils se prenaient toujours autant la tête, pour des raisons de plus en plus stupides, mais leur moment de calme avait un rythme et un goût différent.

Il se prit à sourire en comprenant autre chose, depuis leur départ de cette île maudite il avait senti un regard bienveillant lui caresser les épaules. Il avait gagné en ardeur et désir depuis quelque jours et il l'avait senti aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'il s'éclipsait discrètement de la petite fête.

Il avait pensé à Luffy parce qu'il était son second et que les capitaines et leur second entretiennent souvent une relation particulière. Surtout quand les seules femmes sur le bateau sont des femmes de l'équipage. Règle n°1 de la piraterie : si tu veux vivre pirate, n'amène pas ta femme en mer et ne fait pas d'un membre de ton équipage ta femme, en mer.

Que Luffy soit un homme ne posait pas de problème, après une année en mer on est plus trop regardant quand on a besoin d'un coup de main pour certaines activités manuelle très particulière. Le problème principal résidait dans le fait que Luffy était Luffy. Un gars dont la pensée était un continuum de stupidité ponctué de "Kaizoku o ni, ore ha naru !" [je deviendrais roi des pirates] et quelques très rare éclairs de génie et de lucidité plutôt effrayant.

A cause de cela il devait faire un vraiment très mauvais amant, le genre à balancer une attaque du style...

\- Gomu gomu no... d!ck [b!te] ! Souffla-t-il.

Zorro sourit à cette pensée et sourit un peu moins en songeant que Luffy était vraiment élastique de partout. Puis plus du tout en se rappelant qu'il avait tester toutes ses attaques actuelles au moins une fois sur lui, pour voir si ça marchait bien. C'est comme ça qu'il finissait à la mer en moyenne trois fois par mois. C'est qu'il serait bien fichu d'essayer un truc du style sur lui en plus !

Il se laissa aller contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux pour dormir un peu. La chambre de Sanji avait quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable, qui lui rappelait un peu la poigne de Kuina lorsqu'elle l'avait tiré de cette forêt et qu'ils s'étaient fait leur promesse.

Malgré tout il y avait quelque chose de différent, parce que lorsqu'il s'était recueilli à côté de son corps et qu'il avait discrètement glissé sa main dans la sienne, ses doigts étaient aussi froids et durs que la pierre. La voix de Brook, grave et posée lui revint à l'esprit.

_Que dans la statue était son cœur et qu'un jour_

_Il en crèverait ou bien de froid ou bien d'amour._

C'était la première fois qu'il avait ressenti le froid de la mort. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée, le seul souvenir de la main glacée de Kuina dans la sienne.

OoOoOoOo

Alors, on est en fin de chapitre voici une toute petite note.

1) Fumer ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, n'imitez pas Sanji les enfants, les grands vous êtes libres de faire ce qui vous plaît. Par contre en ce moment c'est l'hiver et il est interdit de fumer dans les lieux publics clos, alors couvrez-vous bien lorsque fumez en extérieur.

2) L'alcool ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, n'imitez pas Zorro les enfants, les grands vous êtes libres de faire ce qui vous plaît. Par contre on ne prend pas le volant on "boit responsable" les gars, tranquilou chez soit c'est mieux que dans la rue !

3) Se brosser les dents après manger c'est super important ! Je ne l'ai pas fait pour Zorro parce que ça brise le fil narratif mais il faut le faire, et là pas d'impasse ! Sinon vous aurez des caries et vos dents vont mourir !


	2. Chapter 2 : Sans en faire l'aveux

**John l'amoureux**

Avertissement: Je tiens à vous rappeler que cette fic a un rated M, ce petit système de classement vise à dire que le contenu est susceptible de heurter certaines sensibilités. C'est une fiction yaoi, avec des hommes qui... s'aiment à leur manière je dirais. Donc si vous n'êtes pas prêt(e) à faire face à ce genre de relation très charnelle vous pouvez zapper la fin du chapitre. Ce sera sans grande conséquence sur la suite. Mais le truc c'est qu'il y en a encore un peu au début du prochain chapitre... mais bien moins du coup ça devrait aller. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous déconseille de lire ce chapitre en public ! Mais vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

Chapitre 2 : Sans en faire l'aveu

Zorro était parfaitement endormit lorsqu'une main froide se posa sur son front, il entendit Kuina se pencher à son oreille et lui dire du bout des lèvres.

\- Bât-toi… Zorro.

Il se leva en sursaut et Shodai Kitetsu sembla glissa naturellement hors de son fourreau, il le retint juste à temps pour ne pas priver le propriétaire de la main de sa jolie tête blonde. Mais comme tout katana maudit qui se respecte Shodai ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa marque, une ligne sanglante sur le cou du cuisinier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! KUSO MARIMO !

Sanji n'avait pas vu venir le coup et n'importe qui serait mort de peur à sa place, mais il n'était pas vraiment fâché. Il recula jusqu'à une petite glace situé entre les tableaux de lierre. Il défit sa cravate, les premiers boutons de sa chemise et examina la plaie, c'était le genre de blessure superficiel qui saigne beaucoup dans un premier temps et disparaît en deux ou trois jours. Il ne s'était pas coupé comme ça depuis qu'il avait commencé à se raser.

\- Désolé pour ça. Grommela Zorro en rangeant son katana.

En tant que cuisinier il connaissait la morsure de chacun de ses ustensiles, et le couteau était l'un de ses favoris. A choisir entre la mandoline qui lui avait arraché des morceaux de doigts, le marteau à viande qui lui en avait cassé trois, et le hachoir qui avait failli lui coûter une main … Oui, il adorait la légère morsure du couteau, la chaleur de sa peau irritée et le rouge de son sang. Puisque l'expérience ne protège pas des blessures, il s'avouait heureux lorsqu'il s'en sortait avec une simple coupure.

Le miroir était trop haut pour que Zorro ne puisse voir son expression, mais lui en revanche voyait parfaitement l'indifférence dans toutes ses teintes se dépeindre sur le visage du bretteur. Il fit donc son possible pour le faire culpabiliser.

\- Aaah ! J'aurais dû suivre mon intuition et te botter le cul hors de ma cuisine, j'suis vraiment trop gentil, moi ! C'est ce qu'on appelle demander le bâton pour se faire battre.

Pour le moment les résultats étaient entre maigres et inexistant.

\- Et tu me voulais quoi ? Demanda le bretteur d'une voix traînante.

Sanji baissa la tête et détourna le regard même si Zorro ne pouvait pas le voir il était mal à l'aise.

\- Tu étais pâle, et t'avais parler d'un coup de chaud tout à l'heure, alors je voulais vérifier ta température.

La vérité étant qu'il avait eu l'air de souffrir dans son sommeil, de faire l'un de ces horribles cauchemars qui vous laisse tremblant au réveil. Ça lui arrivait déjà lorsqu'ils dormaient tous ensemble dans le Merry, parfois des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais au réveil Zorro ne semblait avoir aucun souvenir.

\- L'odeur du sang. Murmura une voix tout contre son oreille.

Il s'était égaré dans ses pensées un instant, ce qui avait suffi à Zorro pour se placer juste derrière lui. La main du bretteur glissa sous son menton et dégagea sa gorge.

\- Oï… Zorro qu'est-ce que tu…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit entre ses lèvres fermées pour ne pas laisser passer le cri de surprise. Zorro avait passé la langue sur l'une des extrémités de sa coupure, avant de la sucer pour en obtenir plus de sang. Puis il reposa la tête au creux de l'épaule de Sanji, non sans se pourlécher les lèvres d'une manière obscène.

Le cuisinier déglutit lorsque la main libre de Zorro chercha à défaire sa ceinture, la poigne qu'il avait sur son visage se détendit alors qu'il posait de petits baisés sur la plaie. Sanji le repoussa violemment après avoir repris ses esprits.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup, enfoiré ?!

Zorro se frotta la nuque d'un air à peine plus concerné que ça.

\- Et bien… Il y a cet adage… Mon maître me répétait souvent que la volonté suffit à concrétiser les actes.

Sanji plia l'une de ses jambes en guise de menace et il foudroya Zorro du regard.

\- Le fameux « Qui veux, peut » ? J'vois pas du tout où est le rapport !

\- Il est pourtant évident. Je te veux… je peux ?

Ces mots lâchés du bout des lèvres n'étaient pas une véritable demande, ils tenaient plutôt de l'avertissement. Sanji ne put retenir un sourire, c'était un dragueur de longue date, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait celle-là. Il n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque Zorro appliquait ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était le genre de personne impulsive à suivre un chemin, quitte à se faire un passage avec ses sabres, tant que son instinct l'y poussait. Les premiers baisés furent hésitant, Zorro cherchait sans doute son assentiment, Sanji le lui accorda en posant une main contre sa joue et l'embrassant à son tour. Il avait naïvement pensé que Zorro ne connaissait pas son affaire, qu'il s'était laissé porter par une pulsion et qu'il se calmerait bientôt. Alors que le bretteur le travaillait suffisamment pour qu'il baisse sa garde et desserre les lèvres. Une inclinaison de la tête, un baisé un peu plus appuyé et la langue de Zorro vint exciter ses papilles gustatives.

Surpris par cette intrusion il recula un peu, Zorro en profita pour le porter et l'asseoir sur le bureau. Dès lors il accéléra progressivement la cadence, l'embrassant doucement mais avec fermeté, il s'assurait de l'effet de cette caresse en gardant un regard attentif sur les réactions du coq. Et il n'arrêta que lorsque Sanji, à bout de souffle, se maintint à ses épaules avec une poigne forte, pour reposer sa tête contre son torse.

\- Oï… tu pourrais au moins attendre la réponse, non ?

\- Trop passif comme attitude, je préfère encore la chercher moi-même.

Sanji déglutit et releva la tête lorsqu'il vit et sentit les mains de Zorro se poser sur ses cuisses. Il exerçait une faible pression en se rapprochant de son entre-jambe tout en léchant sa blessure. Le cuisinier se contracta et baissa un regard désapprobateur sur Zorro.

\- La salive est le premier antiseptique du monde, même les singes le savent ! Se défendit le bretteur.

Sans attendre les objections de Sanji quant à ses méthodes médicales rétrogrades, il passa la main sur la bosse naissante et reprit ses baisés. Il pesta intérieurement et céda à la tentation lorsque Zorro décida de masser l'ensemble de la zone périphérique à son désir. Il abaissa la main de la boucle de sa ceinture à la bosse qui était un peu plus marqué et Zorro ne se fit plus prier pour lui accorder ce qu'il voulait. Son bassin ondulait doucement contre la main du bretteur, sans qu'il le contrôle véritablement. Il avait les bras tendus le long du corps, ses mains fermement appuyées sur le bureau lui offraient un ancrage stable. Sanji avait le souffle court et il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Zorro parvenait à le soumettre sans même ouvrir les lèvres, il lui avait fait ouvrir les jambes sans qu'il lui oppose la moindre difficulté. Il prit une respiration plus profonde que les autres, il n'aimait pas la manière dont les choses se passaient, Zorro était doué mais ce n'était pas le problème ! Il cala son dos contre le mur, releva l'une de ses jambes et donna un puissant coup de talon dans les abdos du bretteur qui atterrit directement dans le lit. Le bureau tressauta sous le choc, et le contrecoup décrocha quelques photos.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?! Demanda Zorro en se redressant brusquement.

\- Ça c'est ma réplique, marimo pervers !

Sanji tentait de reprendre en contenance, les mains croisées sur son entre-jambe il faisait assez pâle figure.

\- Tu t'incrustes dans ma chambre et tu t'imagines que tu peux faire ce que tu veux ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Salade…

Sanji s'arrêta net, Zorro regardait l'un des oreillers d'un air suspect, il avait dû sentir l'album dissimulé en dessous lorsqu'il était tombé sur le lit. Lorsqu'il commença à le sortir de sa cachette Sanji lui sauta dessus, pas le temps de réfléchir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, jamais Zorro ne devait voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ! Il arriva confortablement dans les bras du bretteur qui laissa aussitôt retomber l'album sur la table de nuit. Sanji réalisait à peine la situation que l'autre inversa leur rôle d'un mouvement de bassin pour le plaquer contre le matelas, maintenant fermement ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Il commençait à se débattre lorsque Zorro lâcha ces quelques mots qui firent l'effet d'une bombe.

\- Un album rien que sur moi tu gardes juste là, est-ce que tu le regarde avant d'aller te coucher ?

Sanji baissa honteusement le regard et cessa de se débattre, le pire des scénarii possible était en train de se réaliser : Zorro avait découvert son secret et il se moquait de lui. Le problème étant que les sentiments qui l'avait poussé à compiler toute ces photos était véritable. Depuis Thriller Bark rien n'était plus pareil, il l'avait bien senti lorsqu'il avait essayé de prendre sa place face à cet enfoiré d'ours [Bartholomew Kuma]. Après que Zorro l'ai frappé il était resté conscient quelques secondes, qui lui avait sembler être de longues minutes, et encore maintenant il le revoyait cette grande ombre en plein dans le soleil. Roronoa Zorro, assumant plus que jamais son rôle de second, prêt à se sacrifier lui ainsi que ses rêves afin que les autres membres de l'équipage poursuivent l'aventure en toute quiétude. Sanji avait regretté de ne pas avoir eu son appareil sur lui ce jour-là et il avait recherché dans ses clichés existant une image similaire. Sa curiosité s'était accentuée, Zorro n'avait montrer aucune résistance alors leur relation avait changée. Il ne pouvait pas qualifier ses nouveaux sentiments, mais quels qu'ils soient ce n'était pas tant le rejet que le mépris qu'il craignait.

La poigne de Zorro se défit et il le sentit se relever, un coup d'œil lui permit de réaliser qu'il avait pris place sur le bord du lit. Il avait le dos légèrement voûté, les doigts entrecroisés, l'expression de son visage était neutre.

\- Quand j'suis entré dans ta chambre et que j'ai vu aucune photo de moi ça m'a… j'ai pas aimé ça. A voir tout le monde, là, prit dans des petits moments qui te change ta journée en quelque chose de génial et pas en voir une seul de moi c'était presque blessant. J'te porte pas dans mon cœur mais j'te déteste pas non plus alors… j'aurais trouvé ça chiant que tu me déteste.

Il prit une inspiration et se tourna à demi vers lui.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… ça me va, d'avoir mon album bien à moi, et que tu le garde à côté de toi.

Sanji ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, mais de toute évidence ces mots ne témoignaient ni du rejet, ni du mépris, peut-être même que ses sentiments étaient partagés. C'est ce qu'il se dit lorsque la main de Zorro se posa sur la sienne. Enfin, l'ambiance était plutôt saine et romantique jusqu'à ce que le bretteur ne se penche sur lui et ne déclare d'un air déterminer.

\- Sanji… Je suis bien conscient de ce que je vais faire, et j'en assume les conséquences.

On fait difficilement plus louche dans le genre, alors Sanji se redressa aussitôt et ramena l'une de ses jambes contre lui en guise de menace.

\- Ce que tu vas faire ? Reprit-il avec moins d'assurance qu'il ne l'avait voulu. C'est passé cette porte, de là tu peux te perdre n'importe où sur le bateau tant que ce n'est pas dans ma cuisine !

Mais Zorro rapprocha dangereusement près de son visage.

\- Non. Je te veux, Sanji. Vraiment. Et je ne sortirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas été mien.

Le blond se sentit rougir violemment alors que Zorro embrassait ses lèvres clauses. Il le repoussa avec fermeté.

\- Tu t'es cogné la tête contre le mur ou quoi ? Ça ne va pas de dire des trucs pareils ?

\- Où est le problème ?

\- En face de moi, il porte un énorme marimo sur la tête ! (Sanji se désigna de l'index) Kuro achi no Sanji [Sanji aux Jambes Noirs], cuisinier, la raison pour laquelle il a intégré l'équipage tiens à 98,72 % à la présence de la belle Nami ! Regarde-moi de plus près, tête de brocolis ! J'aime les femmes ! Les hommes peuvent bien mourir, ça m'est égal ! Quant à toi, jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser entrer dans ma chambre ! (Il prit une profonde inspiration) ZORO ! Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi t'es en train de déboutonner ma chemise, BORDEL !

Le bretteur s'arrêta en relevant la tête vers lui et il fit une moue qui s'avéra plus agaçante que mignonne dans la situation présente.

\- Parce qu'on ne peut pas faire l'amour tout habillé, expliqua-t-il calmement. Même à moitié nu ce n'est pas romantique.

Sanji fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

\- Je te demande pardon, cervelle d'algue, tu me la refais ? (Il lui tapa sur les mains en refermant les pans de sa chemise.) Le romantique sur ce bateau, c'est moi ! Et faire l'amour sur un coup de tête avec mon rival attitré n'est vraiment, mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas, romantique du tout !

Zorro lui parla en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec une sincérité déconcertante.

\- Nous ne sommes pas rivaux. On ne se bat pas parce qu'on veut la même chose ou qu'on se déteste. C'est notre manière à nous de nous apprécier, c'est tout.

\- Et tu crois que ça suffit pour coucher ensemble ?

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

Zorro et son insupportable franchise. Sanji déglutit en appuyant le dos contre le mur, il était fichu. Il voulait coucher avec lui. Ces derniers jours en particuliers il s'était demander comment il s'y prendrait, quel serait l'expression de son visage à l'apogée du plaisir.

Le seul véritable problème venait de lui, il n'était pas opposé au plaisir pour le plaisir et Zorro ne serait pas son premier homme. Mais il gardait un souvenir assez mitiger, pour ne pas dire épouvantable de sa dernière relation et pour cela il préférait vraiment les femmes.

\- C'est quoi cette question ? Comme on se bat pour un rien je devrais aussi t'aider à soulager tes pulsions sexuelles, c'est ça ? T'en a rien à foutre que j'te « déteste pas » tant que tu peux te soulager avec mon corps, on est entre homme, ce n'est pas la peine de mettre des formes.

\- Avoir un amant signifie lier sa vie à la sienne, annonça doucement Zorro. Pour réaliser mon rêve j'ai renoncé à ma vie et je la remets en jeu à chaque combat. Je ne peux partager une chose que je ne possède pas, Sanji.

Ces mots le heurtèrent de plein fouet, comme si Zorro l'avait giflé avec violence.

\- Je n'savais pas que tu pouvais faire des phrases aussi longues, dit-il d'une voix acide avec une pointe de mépris. Mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses de moi ta pute particulière Zorro ! Tu crois qu'en me disant que tu vas me sauter avec beaucoup de respect je vais me sentir mieux ? Que je vais m'allonger-là et gentiment me laisser faire ?

\- Pourquoi t'es autant sur la défensive ?

\- Oh, c'est parce que c'est pas à toi qu'on veut la mettre ! Parce qu'avec toutes tes belles paroles il ne t'est pas venu une seconde à l'esprit que j'avais peut-être envie de te prendre ! De te faire mien, comme tu dis si bien !

Zorro mit un genou sur le lit et posa les mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Sanji

\- Je pensais que ça te poserait davantage de problème que l'on couche ensemble, la distribution des rôles est secondaire, mais on peut s'en occuper tout de suite si tu veux.

\- C'est ça, compte là-dessus, kuso marimo !

Sur ces mots il éjecta le bretteur du lit d'un coup de genou dans le ventre et l'envoya à l'opposé de la porte d'un coup dans les côtes, le temps qu'il se relève il serait déjà loin. Sanji fit un bond gracieux jusqu'à la porte et posa la main sur la poignée.

\- Si tu veux vraiment que je te réconforte, demande-moi plutôt de l'alcool ou de la nourriture. Je te cuisinerais un plat qui te provoquera un orgasme culinaire si puissant que tu oublieras toutes les bêtises que t'as dans ta petite tête.

Il heurta la porte avec violence, la poigne forte de Zorro se referma sur la main tenant la poignée, lui rabattit le bras dans le dos et exerça une traction douloureuse.

\- ON PEUT SAVOIR C'QUE TU FOUS ?! K'SU MARIMO ?! LÂCHE-MOI !

Sanji avait la tête tournée sur le côté, Zorro vint parler tout contre son oreille.

\- Je te conseil de baisser d'un ton si tu ne veux pas rameuter tout le bateau. Et si je dois avoir un orgasme, je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas grâce à ta nourriture.

Sa voix était un peu plus rauque et menaçante que tout à l'heure, Sanji avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais à cet instant précis Zorro lui faisait peur.

\- Tu m'fais mal ! Cervelle d'algue ! Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Il tira davantage sur son bras, et le pressa un peu plus contre la porte.

\- Quoi, ça ? (Il tira un peu plus) C'est ma réponse à ton coup de tout à l'heure, tu ne t'es même pas retourné pour voir si je m'étais blessé. Alors ? On continue la partie ?

Plus Sanji se débattait et plus il appuyait sur son dos et tirait sur son épaule. Zorro ne voyait qu'un jeu dans cette petite démonstration de force, celui qui gagnerait aurait le droit de mener la danse. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, le cuisinier se détendit totalement. C'était beaucoup trop rapide et il comprit enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Zorro… Je… Je n'peux pas. Maintenant arrête, tu m'fais mal. Dit-il comme un aveu honteux.

Le bretteur relâcha un peu de pression sans se décoller de son dos.

\- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Un coup de pied en arrière…

Sanji soupira lourdement et s'énerva en se redressant.

\- Je n'peux pas ! Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, non ?!

Zorro mécontent de son intonation, le plaqua à nouveau contre la porte.

\- Quoi ? T'as peur de me faire mal ?

Sanji tourna le visage vers la porte pour que le bretteur ne voie pas les quelques larmes de douleurs qui lui glissèrent sur les joues. Il prit une profonde inspiration et plaqua sa main libre à côté de sa tête. Il devait garder les idées claires malgré la douleur, et expliquer à Zorro dans les moindres détails le pourquoi et le comment s'il ne voulait pas finir avec de très graves blessures.

\- Je me suis cassé le dos en défendant Nami chan il y a quelques années, tu t'en souviens ? C'était sur l'île de Chopper. Dans cette position mon dos est tendu au maximum et si tu continu à tirer dessus, ce n'est pas le bras que tu vas me fracturer mais la colonne vertébrale. Alors, à moins que tu ne veuilles être responsable de ma paralysie, je te prierais de me lâcher, stupide salade de mer !

Zorro le lâcha brusquement et recula de quelques pas, mais Sanji resta un instant le front contre le bois de la porte. Massant d'une main l'épaule qui avait été malmenée.

\- Excuse-moi. Je croyais que c'était guérit.

Sanji prit son élan en se retournant, il lança sa jambe droite aussi fort qu'il le pu, Zorro l'arrêta de la main à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Il y a des blessures dont on ne se remet jamais tout à fait. Répliqua le cuisinier. Cette vieille sorcière m'a mis des plaques de métal dans le dos et je dois avouer que ça tient plutôt bien, à condition de ne pas tirer n'importe comment dessus ! Tu veux que j'te montre ?

Mais Zorro n'était pas le moins offensif du monde.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, du con ! Si t'as des regrets, passe cette porte et fou plus jamais un pied dans ma chambre !

Zorro pencha la tête sur le côté en lui faisant ce petit sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, il ne quitterait pas cette chambre avant que le coq ait cédé à son caprice.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Jamais tu changes d'avis, dis ? S'exclama le blond avec dépit.

\- Mon maître disait souvent que mon crane était plus épais que la moyenne. Du coup c'est difficile de mettre des idées nouvelles dans ma tête et quand une idée me vient à l'esprit, impossible de l'en faire sortir. Répliqua-t-il simplement.

Sanji fronça les sourcils de consternation.

\- T'es sérieux quand tu dis ça ?

Zorro paru vraiment gêné, cette explication n'était pas une blague, il y croyait vraiment. Sanji pouffa de rire en le voyant si embarrassé.

\- T'as fini de rire, oui ? Paraît que je suis tombé sur la tête quand j'étais petit, et que ça m'a cassé le crâne. Comme un os fracturé devient deux fois plus épais lorsqu'il se ressoude, mon crâne est plus épais que la moyenne ! C'est pour ça que j'ai du mal avec les théories.

Sanji lui donna deux coups secs sur la tête.

\- Au risque de te faire de la peine, je pense que ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour que tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es stupide. Quoi que d'un autre côté ça expliquerait pas mal de choses sur ta personnalité.

Sanji passa à côté de lui et enleva la première couverture du lit, sur laquelle il avait laissé la marque de ses chaussures. Puis il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et délassa lentement l'une de ses chaussures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Zorro en le regardant avec suspicion.

\- Comme tu vois, j'enlève mes chaussures pour te les lancer à la gueule.

Le cuisinier avait parlé avec tout le sérieux du monde, en lâcha une chaussure qui tomba au sol en un bruit sourd, trahissant les kilos d'acier qu'elle renfermait.

\- Ne reste pas planté là, ramène-toi. Pesta le blond. A moins que t'ai développé une technique géniale pour baiser par la pensée…

Zorro le rejoint et s'agenouilla face à lui.

\- …Visiblement tu n'en as pas, se murmura le cuisinier. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Lentement et dans le silence le plus total, Zorro défit son second lacet et ôta sa chaussure, Sanji le regardait faire avec une attention distante dépourvus de désir. Il espérait qu'en faisant le mort le bretteur se détournerait de sa nouvelle proie. Mais une fois que la seconde chaussure toucha le sol Zorro vint l'embrasser à nouveau, et le fit basculer dans le lit. Là, le cuisinier eu toutes les peines du monde à garder son calme et à ne pas répondre aux baisés.

L'épéiste se plaça à califourchon sur son bas ventre et ouvrit sa chemise, son torse se soulevait à rythme irrégulier au contact de l'air frais. Il se redressa lorsque les mains de Zorro remontèrent de son bas ventre jusqu'à son torse pour exercer une faible pression sur ses tétons.

\- Je pensais que tes mains seraient plus rugueuses, souffla-t-il difficilement.

\- C'est loin d'être la seule surprise que je te réserve.

Zorro lui glissa son index entre les lèvres, il ne résista pas à l'envie de le lécher et de le mordiller. Il pouvait sentir le bretteur trembler d'excitation alors qu'il suçait le doigt qui lui était offert de manière de plus en plus que subjective. Bientôt il ôta l'index pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres du cuisinier qui y goûta avec appétit.

\- Je veux te sentir contre moi, murmura le blond entre deux baisés.

Ils se redressèrent pour se positionner plus au centre du lit, Sanji en profita pour pousser Zorro contre le matelas et le chevaucher. Il glissa les mains sous le tee-shirt blanc du bretteur qu'il fit doucement passer au-dessus de ses épaules. Puis observa un instant en silence le torse parfaitement sculpté sous une peau finement doré, du bout du doigt il retraça la cicatrice laissé par Mihawk. A mesure qu'il descendait il pouvait sentir Zorro se contracter légèrement sous lui, s'il ne disait rien il respirait bien plus profondément et il posa finalement sa main droite sur sa hanche. Il entama une légère ondulation des hanches qu'il tempérait de la main, Sanji se cala sur le rythme en sentant à chaque frottement le désir érigé de son compagnon contre ses fesses.

Les mains de Zorro défirent les attaches de son pantalon devenu trop étroit et il termina de déboutonner sa chemise. Le bretteur la fit glisser le long de ses bras pour la jeter près de ses affaires, il en fit de même pour la ceinture qui l'avait tant retardé. Il était sur le point de se redresser lorsque Sanji vint s'allonger sur lui, il frottait avec une insupportable lenteur son érection contre la sienne. Il plaça ses lèvres tout contre son oreille et respira à un rythme haché et pénible. Zorro s'agrippa aux épaules du blond afin de limiter un peu ses mouvements et se prit à ce jeu de frottement. Leurs corps se trouvèrent rapidement luisants d'une fine pellicule de sueur alors qu'il n'avait pas encore démarrer les hostilités.

\- C'est un bon début, maintenant je voudrais te sentir plus que ça… Souffle le cuisinier à l'oreille qu'il mordilla en accentuant la pression de son bassin sur celui de l'autre.

Le bretteur laissa une main glisser le long du dos de Sanji, elle se fraya un chemin jusque sous le pantalon et se referma de manière possessive sur l'une de ses fesses.

\- Là, par exemple ? Demanda-t-il en exerçant une faible pression sur le fessier musclé.

\- Là, si tu es sage. Répliqua le cuisinier en ôtant la main égarée de son pantalon.

Il se redressa et pourlécha ses lèvres avant de s'occuper de celles du bretteur, l'excitation et la chaleur ambiante les avaient asséchées. Il laissa sa langue glisser sur les lèvres de Zorro, avant de la glisser dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, exacerbant leurs papilles gustatives, le cuisinier suça celle du bretteur, puis lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il promena sa langue le long de sa gorge, pour laisser sa marque contre sa clavicule. Et il fut assez surprit, la tension dans ces muscles étaient extraordinaire. Il se redressa pour torturer un peu plus Zorro, mais ce dernier lui posa une main ferme derrière la tête.

\- Ne t'arrête pas… C'est bon…

Sanji tressauta et frémit de plaisir, il adorait cette poigne forte derrière sa tête, et encore plus l'idée qu'il pouvait le soumettre en quelques coups de langue bien placé. Zorro se contractait, retenait de petit gémissement honteux et lui comptait continuer encore un bon moment lorsque le bretteur le repoussa fermement. Il avait les yeux à demi fermé et respirait difficilement.

\- Ça suffit, dit-il essoufflé.

\- T'es déjà à bout ? Répliqua le blond un peu moqueur.

Zorro se redressa, Sanji se retrouva assit sur ses cuisses et son assurance fléchit.

\- Parce que toi non peut-être ? J'vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à t'amuser.

Toute en faisant cette remarque Zorro avait de nouveau glissé la main dans le pantalon du blond, mais cette fois ses doigts se faufilèrent à travers la fente jusqu'à l'entrée du plaisir défendu. Sanji se cramponna à ses épaules lorsqu'il le sentit retracer le contour du l'anneau de chair. Un cri lui échappa lorsque Zorro pressa doucement et se fraya une entrée pour ressortir lentement. Il répéta l'opération sans jamais trop avancer, préférant décrire des mouvements circulaires. Lorsqu'il sentit l'autre venir à la rencontre de sa main, cherchant à approfondir cette caresse intime il se retira et Sanji s'écroula contre lui.

\- On devrait peut-être finir de se déshabiller, proposa le bretteur.

Sanji se redressa difficilement.

\- Je suis assez d'accord.

Il quitta le lit le temps d'enlever ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement et de prendre une petite fiole dans l'une des tables de chevet, alors que Zorro se contenta de retirer et de balancer les sens. Ils étaient maintenant nus et s'observaient avec une appréhension commune.

\- Du lubrifiant ? Observa le bretteur.

\- T'es plutôt en forme, fit remarquer le blond. Ça ne sera pas du luxe. Mais si tu permets, je préfère prendre les choses en main… Dans tous les sens du terme.

Zorro opina doucement en le regardant s'asseoir sur le matelas.

\- De toute façon, si je ne suis pas bien sage…

\- Je t'envoie toi et ton joli petit cul musclé par-dessus bord. La fenêtre derrière ce rideau donne directement sur la mer, expliqua le blond en faisant pivoter le bouchon de plastique blanc de la fiole. Maintenant allonge-toi et n'bouge pas avant que je ne te le dise.

Sanji enduit ses mains de l'huile et Zorro lui prit la fiole des mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour t'allonger ? Demanda un peu brusquement le blond.

Zorro renifla le goulot, sembla agréablement surpris et en enduit ses mains également.

\- Tu vas me monter, je n'aime pas cette position.

Sur cette réponse qui lui semblait sans doute tout à fait correct il regarda l'huile lui glisser entre ses doigts avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Zorro… Menaça le blond.

Après avoir posé la bouteille sur la table de chevet, le bretteur lécha le lubrifiant qui lui coulait le long du poignet, puis leva les yeux vers Sanji qui rougissait furieusement.

\- C'est légèrement sucré, dit-il simplement.

Sanji posa les genoux sur le lit et se plaça entre ses jambes, il enduit le torse de Zorro de cet huile spéciale et retraça le pourtour de ses tétons. Le bretteur réagit en laissant une fois de plus sa main glisser le long du dos de son amant. Sanji gémit lorsque la main vint masser le bas de son dos, à l'emplacement des cicatrices de son opération. En réponse il saisit l'érection du bretteur à pleine main et il se cambra légèrement. Zorro avait décidé qu'il le préparerait lui-même et visiblement rien ne pouvait l'en dissuader.

\- Assure-toi de le faire comme il faut.

Zorro opina en se contractant, les mains de Sanji lui prodiguait le plus exquis des massages, s'attardant sur la verge, décrivant de petits cercles à sa tête. Pour l'en remercier le bretteur laissa lentement glisser un doigt dans son intimité, Sanji se crispa et resserra la poigne sur la verge qu'il avait en main. Zorro se cambra à son tour.

\- On va y aller doucement…

Sanji haletait, il reposait presque totalement entre les jambes de son amant, ralentissant le rythme et augmentant légèrement la pression. Il avait le bassin relevé pour faciliter le plus possible l'angle d'entrée. Le doigt allait et venait en lui de plus en plus profondément. A sa manière de se contracter Zorro comprit qu'il n'était pas le premier homme de Sanji. Et sa manière de l'exciter témoignait d'un apprentissage digne des meilleures maisons de plaisir. Il en avait fréquenté assez pour discerner à coup sûr un novice, un usurier régulier et un expert. Et Sanji appartenait indéniablement de la dernière catégorie. Un second doigt alla rejoindre le premier, le rythme des allés et venus fut un peu plus rapide. Sanji encaissa le changement en reprenant un massage plus vigoureux. Zorro se détendit et se répandit sans crier gare sur le visage du blond qui s'écroula entre ses jambes les fesses relevés à la recherche d'une pénétration plus profonde. Il était dans les brumes du plaisir lorsqu'il sentit Zorro se retirer et s'agiter, au bout de quelques instants il lui essuya le visage avec la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main à savoir son propre tee-shirt. Le cuisinier le regarda faire sans vraiment comprendre, puis lui sourit.

\- T'es vraiment plein de surprise.

\- C'est normal de faire ce genre de chose.

C'est dans un râle un peu confus que Zorro lui avait répondu, il le redressa brusquement et l'embrassa avidement. Il n'y avait rien de doux ou d'affectueux, il voulait Sanji et il le voulait tout de suite. Alors l'autre se redressa totalement et se mit califourchon au-dessus de lui, caressant son visage pour attirer son attention.

\- C'est bon, laisse-moi faire.

\- Sanji, je veux la mettre.

Le blond le plaqua contre la tête du lit.

\- Je t'ai dit que je le ferais. Et de toute façon nerveux comme t'es t'arriverais à rien, alors soit un bon garçon et laisse-moi faire.

L'effort que fit Zorro pour poser les bras le long de son corps était visible, il avait les yeux fermés et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il était vraiment sexy comme ça et Sanji n'avait qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser. Mais s'il faisait ça il avait 100 % de chance d'être livré aux assauts du bretteur. Il prit Zorro en main et le plaça à l'entrée de son corps avant de le laisser glisser lentement et par à-coup au plus profond de lui. C'était un peu pénible, sentir ce corps ferme en lui était étrange, même si ce n'était pas sa première fois. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la base il s'écroula dans les bras du bretteur, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, moi ?

Zorro referma les bras sur ses épaules, son regard fiévreux lui indiqua qu'il n'avait sans doute rien entendu de ce qu'il avait dit.

\- T'es... trop serré... ça fait mal.

Sanji se défit de sa poigne en se redressant et amorça le mouvement en ondulant doucement du bassin. Zorro se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne retint qu'à demi son gémissement de surprise. Progressivement Sanji donna plus d'amplitude au mouvement, dominant totalement la partie. Il observait avec un certain calme les expressions de joies et de plaisir de Zorro, il redécouvrait également la luxure dans ce qu'elle a de meilleure. Il s'amusait à ce jeu défendu et faisait passer les expressions les plus indécentes sur le visage toujours si serein et charismatique du bretteur. Ce dernier devait d'ailleurs s'en trouver contrarier car il vint poser ses mains sur ses hanches pour accentuer le mouvement. Sanji les saisit et les replacèrent de part et d'autre du visage du bretteur.

\- J'ai pourtant dis que je m'en occupais... vilain garçon.

En guise de punition il ralentit d'avantage le mouvement, en exerçant de légères rotations du bassin, un cri de plaisir échappa au bretteur. Leurs corps entiers s'entrechoquaient et se répondait durant d'interminables minutes. Lors de cette étreinte aucun baiser ne fut échangé, c'était à leurs corps de communier. Et face au savoir-faire de Sanji, Zorro développa un intérêt certain pour cette position. Cette place de spectateur était assez excitante en fait.

\- Ça te gêne pas ?... Que je te regarde m'avaler.

Les yeux de Sanji luisait de désir, il prit appui de ses mains pour se redresser, et glissa le long du membre, le quittant presque totalement, pour se laisser ensuite retomber avec force jusqu'à la base. Un cri leurs échappèrent et le cuisinier marqua une pause.

\- Au contraire, regarde-moi bien… Regarde ce que ça me fait quand tu tape juste là…

Encore et encore il se laissa glisser puis retomber le long du membre érigé, leur gémissement s'accompagnait d'encouragement. Les expressions du cuisinier étaient délectables, le moindre de ses muscles vibraient de plaisir. Ils n'étaient plus que luxure.

\- Sanji… J'vais plus tenir longtemps…

Il prit les mains du bretteur et les placèrent sur ses hanches.

\- C'est bon, tu peux y aller... Avec autant de force que tu le souhaites… Fais-moi jouir.

Il se redressa et renversa leur position, Sanji se retrouva coincé contre le matelas, livré aux assauts de Zorro. Puissants, violents, ils mettaient un peu plus le feu à son corps à chaque nouveau coup. Il jouit le premier et se répandit entre leur torse, alors qu'il peinait à reprendre son souffle sous les coups de butoir il sentit le bretteur hésiter.

\- En moi… Tout en moi, articula-t-il avec peine.

Et il sentit avec un bonheur indescriptible Zorro se répandre en lui, leurs bassins s'emboîtaient parfaitement, quelques coups francs du bassin et il s'écroula entre les bras de son amant. Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, sonné de cette étreinte mais rassasier. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle Zorro se retira, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de mécontentement du blond. Il retomba à côté de lui et tourna la tête vers Sanji.

Le cuisinier se pourlécha les lèvres.

\- Alors, satisfait du service ?

Zorro ne se lassait pas de le regarder, ses joues rougies de plaisir et ses lèvres de morsures. Il laissa son regard errer un instant avant de lui répondre.

\- Encore.


	3. Chapter 3 : Alors il en demande encore

**John l'amoureux.**

Chapitre 3 : Alors il en demande encore

Un sourire espiègle passa sur les lèvres du cuisinier, il laissa sa main glisser le long du torse du bretteur jusqu'à son bas ventre, ses doigts se promenèrent sur les poils pubiens avant de glisser une fois de plus le long du membre qui tendait à se redresser.

\- Vraiment, tu m'impressionne. (Son sourire devint moqueur) Ici aussi t'es vert marimo.

\- Ah, ah. Alors ? C'était très bon mais j'suis pas encore rassasié.

Zorro était sérieux et très calme, mais il était fort possible qu'il ne s'agît que d'une couverture. Sanji se mordilla l'index en pesant le pour et le contre, il n'y avait pas d'arrière-pensée à ce geste pourtant le bretteur se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un réflexe qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son envie.

\- Ça me va, Zorro. Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser encore un peu, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir mener la danse, ce qui n'est visiblement pas pour te déplaire.

\- Grâce à toi j'ai découvert qu'on pouvait être au-dessus et en dessous en même temps.

Zorro se pourlécha les lèvres en se penchant sur lui puis l'embrassa avidement, c'était une mise en bouche en douceur pour des ébats qui le seraient sans doute beaucoup moins. Le bretteur était passionné, impulsif et brusque, il ne pouvait pas être doux. Mais Sanji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de l'excitation, et il avait une sacrée envie de le laisser faire.

\- Juste deux petites conditions.

Le bretteur s'assit à côté de lui et lui accorda toute son attention.

\- Je veux que tu ailles me récupérer un drap dans la commode, juste-là, dernier tiroir.

\- Si t'as froid je peux arranger ça, répliqua l'autre sans la moindre ambiguïté.

\- J'en doute pas, comme je ne doute pas que tu ne me laisseras à moitié mort. C'est donc ma seconde condition. J'aimerais dormir un peu avant le dîner. Je dois être en état de le préparer, tu suis ?

Zorro se redressa et quitta le lit.

\- Je dois le faire sous un drap et te laisser dormir suffisamment pour que tu puisses cuisiner.

Quelques instants plus tard Sanji disparaissait entièrement sous un draps et Zorro le rejoint rapidement.

\- Sur le ventre…

Il avait soufflé cet ordre tout contre son oreille et Sanji s'y plia docilement même si c'était bien la position qu'il détestait entre toutes. Il était allongé sur le ventre, les mains posées sur le matelas de part et d'autre de sa tête. On ne faisait pas de comportement plus passif, il pouvait seulement refermer sa poigne sur les draps alors que l'autre le préparait sommairement. Un doigt le pénétra, vite rejoint par un second, ils allaient et venaient en lui, il étouffa en cri dans le matelas lorsque le bretteur entama un mouvement de ciseau à l'intérieur de lui. Il produisait des bruits moites qui étaient aussi délectable que le mouvement qui les produisaient, doucement il releva le bassin afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Mais Zorro interpréta plutôt ce geste comme le signal pour passer à l'étape suivante, il referma les mains sur les hanches de Sanji et s'enfonça en lui plutôt brutalement. Il étouffa péniblement ses cris avant de se tourner vers le bretteur qui était au comble du plaisir.

\- Doucement, enfoiré !

\- Je fais ce que je peux.

Il raffermit sa poigne et s'enfonça en lui sans retenu. Le blond étouffait ses cris dans les couvertures, alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. C'était agréable de le sentir ses allés et venu toujours plus puissant, mais il détestait cette impression d'être seulement utiliser.

Soudainement Zorro se glissa totalement en lui et s'allongea sur son dos, il resta immobile quelques instants. Sa main remonta le bras du cuisinier et il glissa ses doigts entre les siens, Sanji le sentit poser délicatement ses lèvres à l'arrière de sa nuque puis se pencha à son oreille.

\- Désolé. Je vais être doux, mais détends-toi. Détends-toi…

Le corps de Zorro était pesant, imposant et chaud, c'était bon. Il se détendit lorsque le bretteur lui lâcha la main pour glisser quelques doigts entre ses lèvres, il les suçota et s'empala de lui-même sur le membre tendu. Zorro reprit son rythme de croisière, ses mouvements devinrent plus souples et appuyés, réveillant le désir de son amant par des frottements contre le matelas.

Sanji tâchait d'étouffer ses gémissements, sans y parvenir tout à fait et donnait à Zorro quelques pulsion sadique. Il y allait plus fort, arrachant pour sa plus grande satisfaction personnelle des cris au cuisinier.

\- Allons, allons, sois plus discret… t'imagines si quelqu'un venait à passer par la cuisine ?

\- Alors vas-y plus doucement !

\- Tu le veux vraiment ?

Sanji respirait péniblement, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, même s'il essayait de retenir ses gémissements le lit battait la mesure contre le mur, ne laissant aucun doute sur leur activité. Ils étaient aux frontières de la jouissance lorsque Zorro cessa tout mouvement et se retira. Sanji se crispa totalement et se tourna à demi vers le bretteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fout ?

\- Retourne-toi, j'veux t'embrasser.

Zorro le pénétra à nouveau, étouffant ses cris dans ses baiser, il l'embrassait voracement et Sanji ne put se retenir bien longtemps, il fut le premier à céder mais les fibrillations de son corps portèrent presque instantanément le bretteur à la délivrance. Il acheva de le remplir en quelques coup de rein un peu brusque.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Zorro se retira et se laissa retomber à côté de lui, il revint embrasser Sanji qui le repoussa.

\- Calme-toi. Si t'es bon pour une autre partie utilise tes mains, lui conseilla-t-il.

Il s'écarta, se mit sur le côté et remonta la couverture sur son épaule, il commençait à somnoler lorsqu'il sentit la main de Zorro se glisser sur sa joue gauche, sous la mèche qui dissimulait son œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ferma les yeux lorsque les doigts du bretteur glissèrent entre les cheveux de la mèche.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que cachaient ces cheveux.

Il répondit en souriant doucement.

\- Rien. Si tu voulais voire t'avais qu'à demander, c'était pas la peine de coucher avec moi.

Zorro releva doucement ses cheveux et les immobilisèrent en arrière.

\- Montre-moi, souffla-t-il.

Sanji frémit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis lui sourit et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Comme je te le disais à l'instant… Ça fait des années qu'il n'y a plus rien à voir de ce côté-là.

Son œil gauche était d'un bleu opaque, vitreux, sans éclat. Ce que Sanji voulait dire par cette phrase décomplexée était sans doute qu'il en avait perdu l'usage depuis de nombreuses années. L'expression de Zorro restait neutre, visiblement il ne regrettait pas d'avoir demandé, il ne compatissait même pas à la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir. Alors Sanji passa quelques doigts sous cet œil aveugle, dont il ne se préoccupait plus depuis longtemps.

\- Décollement de la rétine. Chopper a dit qu'on pouvait opérer, mais il n'est pas chirurgien, expliqua-t-il de manière mécanique.

\- Vu comme tu te bâts je n'aurais jamais pensé que t'étais borgne.

\- Aveugle, j'te botterais le cul, crétin.

La réaction de Zorro était apaisante, il n'avait aucun regret et ça avait quelque chose de bon. Malgré tout il aurait préféré qu'il ne le fixe pas avec autant d'intensité alors qu'il tentait de dormir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Zorro ? Dit-il d'un ton agacé sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Et bien, en parlant de cul…

\- J't'ai dit d'utiliser tes mains, connard de marteau-piqueur, pesta le cuisinier. Puisqu'il te reste autant de force, t'as qu'à nettoyer la chambre, je n'ose même pas regarder le bordel que c'est !

Zorro se rapprocha de lui, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- La prochaine fois on le fera dans ma chambre.

Sanji se sentit rougir, il remonta la couverture jusqu'à son nez.

\- La prochaine fois, répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

Zorro détourna le regard un instant, puis reprit d'un ton plein d'assurance.

\- T'as chambre est pas mal, mais je préfère le panorama de la mienne. Je veux le faire contre chacune des vitres de la vigie.

\- Et il y en a combien ?

\- Disons qu'on le saura après cette expérience.

Sanji se tourna sur l'autre côté et lui présenta son dos, mais les mains de Zorro glissèrent jusqu'au bas.

\- Tu te fout de moi ?

\- Il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais savoir.

\- Lâche-moi la grappe, crétin !

La main du bretteur s'immobilisa dans le bas de son dos, lui glaçant le sang. Dans un geste de défense instinctive il se tourna et abattit son pied avec violence dans le ventre avant de l'éjecter du lit. Il s'enveloppa dans les couvertures, puis s'inquiéta de l'état de Zorro.

\- Dégage !

Il s'inquiéta de l'état de Zorro d'une manière bien à lui. Il n'était pas tomber aussi loin que tout à l'heure, en fait il avait juste glissé du lit. Il se redressa péniblement et retourna à côté de Sanji.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Comme le rien de tout à l'heure ?

\- On a couché ensemble parce que l'occasion s'est présentée, ça fait pas de nous les meilleurs amis du monde, pauvre con ! Alors ravale tes « j'veux tout savoir de toi » et dégage, je me suis assez mis à nu comme ça !

Zorro s'installa docilement à côté de lui, sans tenter quoi que ce soit, ce qui n'empêcha pas Sanji de rester sur ses gardes.

\- J'ai une mauvaise mémoire, parce que j'ai fait une sale chute quand j'étais petit, c'est ce que m'a dit mon Maître, reprit le bretteur d'une voix grave. Mais d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne j'ai toujours été au dōjō…

Sanji le jugeait du regard en se demandant pourquoi Zorro parlait de son enfance aussi soudainement.

\- J'veux dire que mes plus vieux souvenir remonte à là-bas. Mon Maître avait une fille, on était assez proche tous les deux. Kuina, on a quasiment grandit ensemble.

\- T'es pas obligé de me raconter tout ça.

« Kuina » était le nom qu'il murmurait parfois dans son sommeil lors de ces cauchemars qui lui faisait tant de peine.

\- C'est un échange normal, va pas prendre la grosse tête c'est juste pour qu'on se batte à égalité. Tu m'as dit un truc sur toi, j'te dis un truc sur moi, comme ça on se met tous les deux nus !

Sanji baissa les yeux sur l'entre-jambes du bretteur assit tranquillement à côté de lui, bras et jambes croisés.

\- Je parlais de nudité au sens métaphorique du terme, tu ferais mieux de te couvrir.

\- Tu me fais une petite place ?

\- Je suis une bûche.

Sur cette annonce quelques peu surprenante il se lança dans sa plus belle imitation de souche morte, Zorro se gratta la tête un instant puis poursuivit son récit.

\- J'sais pas trop pourquoi je m'entendais si bien avec elle, je me dis que c'est juste parce que je vivais dans le dojo de son père. Enfin, ça faisait super longtemps que je n'avais pas penser à elle. A Kuina… je pense même que c'est la première fois depuis des années que je prononce son nom.

Il tardait à arriver au cœur du problème, son assurance du début commençait à vaciller alors Sanji l'encouragea doucement. C'est surtout qu'il voulait savoir qui était cette Kuina.

\- La fille de la chanson ?

Zorro fronça les sourcils, se tourna vers le cuisiner et opina doucement d'un hochement de tête.

\- Elle était belle ? Reprit le blond avec plus d'assurance.

\- Elle était forte. Peu importe le nombre de katana que j'utilisais je ne parvenais pas à la battre et avec ça un caractère…

Sanji opina doucement, le santoryuu [style de combat à trois épées] caractérisant Zorro avait pour origine une fille. Ou plutôt cette fille et pas une autre, en tant que grand spécialiste de l'Amour, il pouvait certifier qu'il l'aimait, cette Kuina.

\- Ça rate jamais, reprit le bretteur avec un sourire amère, à chaque fois que j'entends John l'Amoureux je repense à elle. La dernière fois que j'ai pris sa main dans mienne, elle était froide comme de la pierre.

Il compris qu'elle était morte et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de compatir à la peine de Zorro, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse cette remarque qu'il ne trouva pas des plus pertinente.

\- La main que t'as posé sur moi était glacée.

\- Je venais de faire la vaisselle. Écoute Zorro, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi et ton amie, sincèrement. Mais si tu comptes me sortir des excuses vaseuses du style que tu l'as confondu avec moi tu ferais bien de la fermer.

\- C'est pas là où je veux en venir, je tenais à Kuina, d'une manière je tiens encore à elle d'ailleurs. Mais les morts sont morts et le passé c'est le passé. Mon seul véritable regret est de ne pas avoir pu lui montrer combien je tenais à elle, alors je voulais te montrer combien je… enfin…

Sanji se redressa en observant le visage de Zorro.

\- Oh… alors toi aussi tu peux rougir. On voit pas ça tous les jours, ça ferait une belle photo !

\- Te moque pas de moi, crétin ! Ce que je veux te dire c'est important pour moi.

\- Le problème c'est que t'es pas très loquace.

Sanji regarda autour de lui d'un air préoccupé, il n'était pas du genre causant après le sexe, il lui fallait une cigarette. Manque de bol il ne pouvait pas quitter sa carapace et ses clopes devaient être dans son pantalon près de la porte, autrement dit à l'autre bout du monde quand on est dans le lit.

\- T'as l'air contrarié, j'ai pourtant bien fait attention à ne pas te faire mal, c'est que je m'inquiète pour toi !

Sanji réajusta les coins de la couverture en foudroyant Zorro du regard.

\- Tu plaisante ? C'est uniquement grâce à mon excellente condition physique que je m'en tire avec un simple mal de dos.

\- Si tu m'avais laissé faire t'aurais mal nulle part !

\- Tu plaisante ?! Brutal comme t'es tu m'aurais pris à sec et je n'aurais pas pu marcher pendant trois jours !

Zorro tiqua face à cette réplique pas glamour du tout.

\- C'est pour ça que tu gardes du lubrifiant à bord ?

Sanji perdit tout intérêt pour ses cigarettes lorsque Zorro reprit le flacon et en renifla le contenu et en versa un peu sur ses doigts pour le goûter.

\- C'est vraiment bon. Où tu l'as eu ?

Comme Zorro le fixait avec attention le cuisinier se trouva bien obligé de répondre.

\- Je… L'ai pas acheté, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Tu l'as fabriqué ? Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça, mais t'as découvert une texture pas mal du tout, ça ressemble à de l'huile pourtant quand on le touche vraiment… c'est pas gras. Et le plus surprenant ça reste quand même le goût.

Zorro frotta le liquide entre ses doigts pour le chauffer puis le lécha à nouveau, Sanji songea qu'il était soit particulièrement stupide, soit particulièrement pervers pour lécher sans aucune honte ce « lubrifiant ».

\- Comme je l'pensais le goût change si on le chauffe.

Sanji se redressa brutalement et lui arracha la fiole des mains avant de la ranger dans le meuble le plus proche de lui.

\- T'as fini, oui ?!

Zorro fit rouler sa langue sur son index d'une manière tout à fait obscène, Sanji lui fit un sourire grimaçant.

\- Très drôle comme jeu.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fabriqué du lubrifiant susceptible d'être consommé.

\- Ce n'est pas « susceptible d'être consommé », c'est fait pour être mangé, crétin ! C'est de la cuisine ! Se défendit maladroitement le blond.

Zorro parut vraiment surpris.

\- De la cuisine ? Répéta-t-il à la manière d'un automate.

\- Oui, de la cuisine ! Je suis cuisinier tu t'en souviens ? Je suis tombé là-dessus en travaillant sur un nouvel assaisonnement qui pourrait aller aussi bien au salé qu'au sucré.

Zorro lui fit un sourire lourd de sous-entendu, portant tous sur le pauvre derrière du cuisinier qui jugea qu'il était grand temps de faire le mort.

\- Cette situation éclaircit, je dors. Je dors du plus profond des sommeils.

Il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et s'allongea de nouveau sur le ventre, le laissant plus dépasser que son visage. Il faisait la bûche lorsqu'il sentit Zorro lui monter dessus, se placer à califourchon sur ses fesses puis exercer de faibles pressions sur ses épaules tendues puis au centre de son dos à travers le drap.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Zorro ? Descend de là et laisse-moi dormir.

La voix de Sanji était lasse, parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment que ce petit massage cesse. C'est que Zorro savait incroyablement bien se servir de ses mains.

\- C'est quoi que tu me cache ? Demanda le bretteur en pesant un peu plus contre son dos.

Sanji soupira lourdement et se tourna à demi.

\- Dis donc, Zorro, t'es quoi comme animal au juste ? Je te le dis plus simplement, la réponse est « non » ! Tu comprends ça ?

Le nommé lui découvrit la tête et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, Sanji se contracta en rigolant par automatisme, ça chatouillait.

\- T'as oublié la devise de notre équipage ? « Le non est une réponse temporaire »

\- Tu viens de l'inventer ! Se plaint le blond.

Zorro lui enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Même que non. Qu'est-ce que t'as répondu à Luffy lorsqu'il t'a demandé de rejoindre son équipage.

\- « Non », répliqua Sanji sans la moindre hésitation, après s'être redressé difficilement.

\- Comme moi, comme tout le monde.

Sanji sentait le souffle tiède de Zorro dans son cou.

\- Robin chan a demandé à rejoindre l'équipage, reprit-il avec assurance.

\- Il a fallu qu'on traverse une tempête, qu'on affronte le CP9 et le Gouvernement Mondiale pour qu'elle accepte de revenir.

Sur cette réflexion il lui léchait un point sensible à la base de son cou, l'autre fit semblant de réfléchir à cet adage alors qu'il savourait simplement ces attentions particulières.

\- Brook est la première personne à accepter spontanément, hein ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Il a vu tous ses amis mourir, il est mort lui-même, pour revenir à la vie et passé trente années dans le brouillard avec leurs cadavres pour toute compagnie. A sa place tu aurais fait la fine bouche ?

\- Je te trouve bien rude avec lui ! Brook est l'un des notre maintenant.

Zorro lui passa une main dans les cheveux et entortilla une mèche autour de son index.

\- Ouais, maintenant c'est l'un des nôtre, mais au début on était juste qu'un équipage par défaut.

Il sentit Zorro se lover un peu plus contre lui, une manière de saisir un coin du drap, mais Sanji referma aussitôt sa poigne dessus.

\- Tu es ridicule, mon pauvre. Ce n'est pas en me triturant que je vais baisser ma garde.

\- Je serais moins ridicule si tu me laissais regarder.

Sanji lui répondit par un silence méprisant, il ferma les yeux et reprit son imitation de la bûche. Zorro monta de nouveau sur son dos et s'allongea sur lui de tout son long, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller, Sanji se redressa et le repoussa.

\- Descend de là, crétin !

Le bretteur roula sur le matelas et se mit à l'embêter. En lui laissant quelques suçons dans le cou, lui triturant les cheveux et lui appuyant sur la joue du bout de l'index. Au bout de trois interminables minutes Sanji explosa.

\- Tu vas me laisser tranquille, oui ?! Tu t'es pris pour un chat ou quoi ?

\- Nya. Répondit le bretteur.

Il désamorça d'un sourire la colère du cuisinier.

\- M'énerve ! Comment tu sais qu' il y a quelque chose là ? Tu l'as vu ?

Zorro lui répondit avec une franchise déconcertante.

\- Pas du tout, je l'ai senti au touché. C'est un tatouage. Pas large, mais étendu. Et tu te donnes du mal pour le cacher. Sous cet éclairage tamisé on ne peut pas le voir si on ne se penche pas dessus.

Sanji tira à lui l'une des mains du bretteur et l'examina.

\- Elles sont vraiment aussi sensible que ça ? Sur cette réflexion il lécha l'index de Zorro qui se contracta. Calme-toi, je voulais juste vérifier.

Sanji se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis relâcha sa couverture.

-C'est bon, mais avant que tu ne regardes, je vais te dire ce que c'est, et après l'avoir vu ne me poses pas de question. Qu'est-ce que je suis sur le point de faire ? Se dit-il à lui-même.

Le regard de Sanji perdit tout éclat, même s'il essayait de garder une certaine distance avec sa propre histoire, il en souffrait encore.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé ce tatouage, c'est un titre de propriété. Sur North Blue, les gérants de maison de plaisir on toute la leur. Un signe distinctif qui fait de toi une marchandise sans aucune volonté, qui permet qu'on te rattrape et qu'on te ramène à ta juste place si tu t'enfuis. Le truc de mon proprio c'était la poésie et le dressage. L'un dans l'autre il avait pour habitude d'inscrire une maxime juste au-dessus du cul de ses marchandises. Avantage multiple : marqué son territoire, donner un mode d'emploi aux clients hésitant et… faire plier les plus coriace.

Il avait parlé calmement mais Zorro n'avait pas tout compris, alors il posa la tête sur ses bras croisé et ferma les yeux en attendant que ce moment s'achève.

\- Soulève ce drap et regardes, qu'on en finisse.

Zorro fit glisser le drap, observa le dos de Sanji, lentement il laissa descendre son regard jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. La peau était laiteuse dans son ensemble, un peu plus foncée là où le dos avait été opéré. Il trouva l'inscription au creux de ses reins, une écriture fine et incurvée, il la souligna du doigt au fil de sa lecture.

\- « Mille fois plus soumis que ne le serait un esclave, je ne m'attends qu'à l'humiliation, et l'obéissance est ma seule vertu. » Reprit Sanji d'une voix morte. J'étais du genre rebelle, tu vois ? On ne peut pas vraiment dire que cet enfoiré savait choisir ses proverbes.

Pourtant il avait fini par suivre et appliquer ce proverbe à la lettre, il avait fini par prendre goût à la luxure dans ce qu'elle avait de plus primaire. Il avait pris la mer avec son bateau pour faire quelques courses et ravitailler le Baratie, du haut de ses treize ans c'était quelque chose de tout à fait anodin pour lui. Seulement il y avait eu une tempête et il avait eu le malheur d'accoster à un petit port de l'Île du Plaisir Absolu. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup à faire pour le pervertir, en un instant il s'était enfoncé dans la débauche, nourrit et baigné de luxure. Il y avait passer un peu plus d'une année, temps durant lequel il avait sombrer pour mieux se relever. Lorsqu'il avait voulu mettre un frein à toute ces pratiques, ce qui s'était fait dans la douceur se fit dans les larmes et le sang. Jusqu'à cette signature qu'il avait tracée dans le bas de son dos jusque dans son âme.

La main de Zorro le laissa indifférent, ça lui arrivait parfois sur cette île maudite, lorsque la douleur devenait trop intense, les sentiments trop oppressants, il cessait simplement de ressentir. Mais il vint l'embrasser doucement, recouvrant d'une main chaude et apaisante le tatouage.

\- Zorro…

L'autre lui appliqua deux doigts sur les lèvres.

\- Ne dis rien.

Il glissa cette main sous la mèche blonde qui avait regagnée sa place et dégagea le regard de Sanji. Il lui fit redresser la tête de l'autre main et l'embrassa avec ardeur, goûtant avec appétit ses lèvres. A cet instant précis, Sanji compris toute la différence entre dévorer un plat et le déguster. Lorsque Zorro consentit à lui laisser reprendre son souffle, le blond se trouva comme ivre et il ne trouva rien de très glamour à annoncer.

\- T'es tout dur… alors même que je t'ai montré ce qu'il y a de plus laids chez moi ?

\- Je trouve l'ensemble séduisant et l'idée de t'avoir tout à moi excitante.

Il se retourna et le bretteur se jeta sur lui, posant des baiser sur les paupières closes de son œil aveugle, chose qui ne manqua pas de lui provoquer un petit rire nerveux. Il finit par le supplier d'arrêter entre deux bouffées d'oxygène péniblement aspirée.

Zorro était sur lui et il pesait une fois de plus de tout son poids, il retenait la mèche blonde en arrière et contemplait la totalité de son visage. Sanji se prit à sourire et il déglutit difficilement en se souvenant du dernier homme qui l'avait contemplé ainsi, avec tant d'ardeur. Son portrait était la dernière image à s'être gravé sur la rétine de son œil gauche, il y avait eu le choc, la douleur, puis les larmes s'était mêlées au sang et tout était devenu noir. Si ces souvenirs le faisait encore trembler imperceptiblement, en sentant Zorro contre lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce temps était loin. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris de l'Île du Plaisir Absolue c'était que ce qui ne tuais pas ne pouvais que rendre plus fort.

\- Ton endurance et ton entrain me rendent presque jaloux, moi je serais plutôt du genre à me fumer une cigarette et me pieuter [dormir] un bon coup après tout ça.

\- Je suis pas accros au sexe, alors pour le peux que je le pratique je préfère le faire bien.

Sanji opina.

\- Conscience professionnel, baisons peu mais bien. J'aime le concept, mais il en faudra un peu plus pour mettre mon petit moi au travail. Il est un peu fatigué et bien moins exciter que nous.

\- J'attendais juste de voir tout de toi pour t'achever.

Sanji se sentait rougir malgré lui, plus de plaisir que de honte.

\- Alors c'est à ton tour de me faire plaisir… Zorro, dépose-moi cette fiole ! C'est de la nourriture, bordel !

\- C'est que c'est vraiment bon. Et y'a rien à faire ça m'ouvre l'appétit.

Zorro balança la couverture qui l'encombrait plus qu'autre chose et renversa la moitié de la fiole sur le torse et le bas ventre de Sanji.

\- C'est de la bouffe, bordel ! On t'as pas appris à pas jouer avec la nourriture ?!

\- Pardon, je ne ferais aucun gaspillage.

Un sourire malsain égailla le visage de Zorro et Sanji eut bien vite compris ce qu'il allait faire. Lentement, avec minutie il entreprit de lécher le liquide jusqu'à la dernière commença par la gorge et il descendit progressivement, s'attardant sur les tétons qu'il mordilla au point qu'ils rosissent. Sanji conserva relativement son calme jusqu'à ce que Zorro n'attarde sa langue dans son nombril. A partir de là il ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts entre les mèches verte sur lesquels il tira doucement. Zorro se redressa, de la salive mêlée au lubrifiant coulant sur le menton.

\- Tu en as déjà assez ? Demanda le bretteur narquois.

Sanji avait le souffle court, les joues roses de plaisir, ses cheveux ondulaient légèrement et lui collait au front.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on s'amuse avec la nourriture, c'est tout !

\- Bien. J'vais terminer mon assiette !

Sanji étouffa un cri et quelques blasphèmes alors que Zorro laissait ses lèvres glisser le long de sa verge. Jouant de la langue, accentuant la pression de ses lèvres, se faisant il regardait le cuisinier d'un air provocateur qui ajoutait en érotisme à cette scène. Sanji ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre un peu son calme mais il sentit un doigt se faufiler en lui, allant chercher ce point sensible qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.

\- Att… Je vais…

Il se rependit entre les lèvres du bretteur, qui loin de reculer, avala la semence avec appétit. Sanji se trouva allongé plus qu'assit, encore haletant, il n'était pas certain de bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, en fait il n'était plus qu'à demi-conscient. Pourtant il sentait parfaitement les doigts de Zorro se mouvoir en lui, préparant ardemment le terrain. C'était bon, c'était tellement bon que le monde semblait se résumer uniquement à cet homme au-dessus de lui.

\- Goshisōsama deshita. [Merci du repas].

Zorro reparut en se pourléchant la lèvre supérieure, un peu de la semence et du lubrifiant lui restait au coin de lèvres, Sanji la lécha et goûta au mélange aigre doux. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle parce que les doigts de Zorro allaient et venaient toujours en lui. Il se laissa retomber en arrière lorsqu'un troisième doigt vint rejoindre les deux premiers.

\- J'en peux plus...

\- Tiens encore un peu s'il te plaît.

Le bretteur le pénétra, chaud, dur et palpitant, ce contact lui devenait familier mais il n'était pas en état de l'apprécier pleinement. Il était sujet à ce qu'il appelait l'ivresse du plaisir, réaction consécutive à des orgasmes répété. Il se retrouva assit tout contre lui, allant et venant entre ses bras. En fait Sanji ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il était véritablement assis ou allonger, il n'avait pas les idées claires. Pourtant il sentait qu'en ce moment il était en parfaite harmonie avec Zorro. L'échange ne dura que quelques minutes, sans doute plus intense que les précédents, pourtant lorsque le bretteur se libéra en lui il lâcha le dernier fil qui le retenait à un état de conscience et s'évanouit. Ce qui se passa par la suite n'était peut-être bien que le fruit de son imagination, mais il crut sentir le front de Zorro contre le siens et l'entendre dire du bout des lèvres :

\- Je veux être toujours avec toi.

oOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4 : Le soleil pour le jour

**John l'amoureux.**

Chapitre 4 : J'aime, le soleil pour le jour

Sanji ignorait à quel moment il s'était endormit, mais le bruit caractéristique du couteau sur la planche à découper l'avait réveillé. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, ses courbatures semblaient s'être envolées. Il se retourna et essuya la salive qui lui avait coulé sur le menton dans son sommeil. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eues autant de plaisir au lit. Il avait couché avec Zorro, et bien malgré lui il devait reconnaître qu'il était incroyablement doué, pour un marimo. Il pouffa de rire en se demandant à quel point le bretteur pouvait détester ce surnom. En même temps comment peut-on avoir naturellement cette couleur de cheveux.

Il se tira mollement jusqu'au bord du lit et trouva une chaise avec des vêtements, propres et bien plié. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le drap de plus près. Zorro les avaient changés. A quel moment ? Il se redressa et jeta un regard nouveau sur sa chambre. Elle était rangée, impeccablement rangée, tous les objets étaient à leur place et même le cadre brisé avait été remplacé. Les bruits de cuisine attirèrent de nouveau son attention. Il sortit promptement du lit et une odeur familière lui chatouilla les narines. C'était une huile de massage au romarin, Zorro s'en enduisait habituellement après une longue série d'entraînement. La peau du cuisinier luisait légèrement, et sentait agréablement bon. Sanji fit quelques pas jusqu'à la chaise et prit les vêtements, ses mains tremblaient, c'était sûrement la fatigue, paradoxalement quand on dors trop on est fatigué, non ?

Il s'habilla rapidement quitta sa chambre pour trouver Zorro aux fourneaux. Il portait un de ses shorts de week-end et un tee-shirt imprimé au torse de l'insigne de la Marine. Sanji se demandait de plus en plus sérieusement s'il s'agissait bien de Zorro et pas de l'autre travesti (M.2 Bon Clay sama). Il n'existait qu'un moyen de vérifier.

\- Salade de mer ! Tête d'algue ! Kuso marimo ! Clama le blond.

\- Tu m'cherche, sourcil en vrille ?! Se vexa le bretteur.

Sanji le regarda avec un mélange subtil de soulagement et d'étonnement.

\- C'est vraiment toi ? Je n'y crois pas… Tu t'es vraiment tapé la tête si fort que ça ?

Zorro tressauta, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose et récupéra une carafe de thé glacé au citron, il servit un verre qu'il donna au cuisinier qui le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Puis il baissa les yeux et regarda les glaçons s'entrechoquer dans le verre. Après une brève hésitation il le prit sans remerciement et bue doucement. Il manqua le recracher lorsqu'il sentit la main de Zorro glisser dans le bas de son dos et exercer une légère pression. Il se crispa et se tourna brusquement vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Zorro enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et posa un baiser juste derrière son oreille, cette fois Sanji repoussa fermement, le laissant hébété. La situation devint tout de suite inconfortable, Zorro semblait vraiment troublé comme s'il ne comprenait pas le rejet auquel il venait de faire face.

\- Je… Je m'inquiétais pour toi, enfin…

\- Ça va, lui assura le cuisinier en reculant de quelques pas. Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de toutes tes petites attentions ! Si c'est avec ça que tu comptes t'excuser de ne pas m'avoir réveillé va falloir trouver autre chose. C'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble que tu dois me traiter comme... comme ça ! C'était très agréable, mais ce qui s'est passé s'arrête à cette porte.

Il reposa brutalement son verre sur la planche à découper accolée à l'évier.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi t'es autant remonté contre moi, se défendit Zorro. Je pensais y être allé un peu fort alors je t'ai massé et ça ne semblait pas te déplaire tant que ça. J'ai rangé la chambre parce que tu me l'avais demandé et commencé à préparer le repas parce que… tu dormais vraiment profondément alors…

\- Alors tu fais mon boulot à ma place, j'ai bien compris. Tu pensais que je n'en aurais pas été capable ? Reprit avec plus de véhémence le cuisinier. Oh, mais j'ai connu pire rassures-toi !

\- Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir. Il est où le problème ?

Sanji prit une profonde inspiration en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail, il repoussa la main de Zorro avant qu'elle ne se pose sur son épaule. Il se sentait agressé, Zorro tout plein de bonne intention avait fait intrusion sur son territoire et il n'avait qu'une hâte, l'en faire partir. Le bretteur répondit à cet ordre muet en prenant la direction, de la porte, les poings fermement serrés.

Dans une atmosphère aussi étrange que tendue, Sanji laissa son regard glisser et il retrouva ses esprits en voyant ce qu'avait préparer la tête d'algue. On pouvait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas lésiner sur le travail.

Tout d'abord on trouvait une très belle salade de fruit de mer, les crustacés avaient été sortie de leur carapace puis finement hachés. Ils s'étendaient dans des tons pastel sur de grandes feuilles d'algues agrémentés de petits marimo. Ce qui fit doucement sourire Sanji. Il sourit un peu moins en voyant la suite du menu. Au choix vous aviez une omelette de riz géante. Du riz cantonais, du riz blanc avec un bol de soupe miso, ou du riz avec du poulpe frit. Et pour patienter des sushis ou des onigiri fourrée avec des ingrédients jamais vus : de l'omelette, du poulpe, du poisson, des poireaux... Le goût était parfois surprenant, mais jamais mauvais.

\- Quitte à faire le travail d'un autre fait le bien, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ?!

Bien que Zorro ne lui ait pas répondu, Sanji savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas quitter la pièce. Il se retourna, prit une grande inspiration et soupira lourdement.

\- Zorro… Zorro… Zorro, c'est le placard à provision. La porte qui mène à ta chambre est celle avec le hublot.

Il posa le front contre la porte qui lui faisait face, les sourcils froncés d'une frustration profonde.

\- Je sais. Tu pourrais pas la fermer cinq minutes ?

C'est que le cuisinier n'était pas le seul à être perdu dans cette histoire, et contrairement à lui Zorro n'avait pas vraiment de remède miracle pour s'apaiser. Son trait de caractère le plus connu était sa capacité surprenante à se perdre, pourtant il avait également un excellent sens de l'observation. Lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce il mémorisait l'emplacement de tous les objets, et l'aménagement de sa chambre n'avait pas changer depuis le premier jour. La raison était qu'il avait remarqué que lorsque toutes les choses étaient parfaitement à leur place, rien d'imprévu ou de désagréable ne se produisait.

Alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour il avait senti quelque chose changer en lui-même, quelque chose qui ferais que plus jamais leur relation ne serait la même. Assez naïvement il avait ranger la chambre à l'identique, allant jusqu'à remplacer ce cadre qu'il avait cassé, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Si en plus Sanji le rejetait, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, Zorro… J'imagine que j'aurais dû commencer par là.

La voix trop proche du cuisinier le fit frissonner et il comprit. Cette intonation était exactement la même que celle qu'il avait pris pour lui annoncer qu'il n'avait pas totalement guérit de son dos blessé. Il se tourna et fit face à Sanji qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui.

\- Je sais très bien que tu pouvais te débrouiller seul, mais j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose pour toi. Je le devais et j'ai agis sans réfléchir à ce que tu pourrais réellement ressentir.

Le cuisinier resta sans voix un instant, pas vraiment certain d'avoir tout bien compris, il se sentit rougir malgré lui. Quelque chose de bizarre et d'incroyablement mignon venait de se produire devant lui, le problème étant que Zorro en était l'objet.

\- Ta manière d'agir est trop intime, j'ai pas besoin de tout ça. Contrairement à ce que tu peux t'imaginer je suis un grand garçon qui n'a pas besoin d'être protéger par qui que ce soit.

Sa voix avait tremblé alors que ses sentiments étaient de nouveau confus. Son cœur battait si fort que Zorro devait l'entendre. Il voulait s'enfuir mais ses jambes refusait de lui obéir, en fait c'est à peine s'il parvenait à empêcher son corps de rompre la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Il avait peur. Enfin, ces jambes qui le soutenait à peine, cette respiration plus profonde et ce cœur qui bat à tout rompre ne pouvaient qu'être l'expression de la peur, non ?

Le bretteur appuya le dos contre la porte du garde-manger et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol sur lequel il s'assit.

\- Qui voudrais te protéger, crétin ! Tu crois peut-être que c'est par plaisir que je suis encore là ?!

Sanji tressauta, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce type de réaction. Zorro se grattait nerveusement la tête en gardant le regard bas.

\- Fait chier ! Au début je voulais seulement ranger ta chambre, avant d'aller dans la mienne, je pensais utiliser l'escargot-phone pour te réveiller. Mais rien à faire, peu importe le nombre de porte que je passe ou d'escalier que je prends, tu te mets sur mon passage ! Baka cook !

\- Oï ! Je te ferais remarquer qu'on peut pas déplacer les pièces ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas capable de distinguer ta droite de ta gauche, kuso marimo !

\- T'es un homme, non ?! Demanda le bretteur en se redressant. Alors tu ferais mieux de prendre tes responsabilités au lieu de te plaindre !

Sanji avait la désagréable impression d'être dans la position d'un Don Juan qui aurait mis enceinte une fille naïve.

\- T'as pas l'impression de te foutre de ma gueule ?! De nous deux c'est toi qu'est venu chercher la merde ! Inverse pas les rôles !

Le silence de Zorro face à cette contre-attaque verbale lui permit de consolider sa défense.

\- Et de ce que je vois tu t'es changé, donc t'es allé dans ta chambre. Retournes-y gentiment et lâche-moi la grappe !

L'autre évita son regard et répondit du bout des lèvres.

\- J'peux pas. A moins que tu me raccompagne.

\- Zorro incapable d'aller se perdre ailleurs ? On aura tout vue.

Sanji soupira lourdement et retourna à sa cuisine, il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant le début de son service, autant dire que Luffy serait là d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à préparer. Si je n'rajoute pas de la viande à ces plats Luffy risque de manger Chopper. Quand tu auras trouvé un autre plan drague tu me feras signe, celui qui consiste à me faire jouer les nounous est vraiment trop chiant.

Sans le moindre regret il laissa Zorro derrière lui et regagna sa cuisine. Il ouvrit la trappe qui menait à la chambre de surgélation et y récupéra de la viande de Mammouth Royal. De retour dans sa cuisine il la posa sur la planche à découper la plus proche puis enfila son tablier qui l'attendait bien gentiment sur son clou. Tout cela répondait à sa petite routine, il avait ses petites manies et habitudes à suivre pour cuisiner efficacement. Bien, il devait trouver une cuisson rapide pour cette viande, dans les tons de ce qu'avait préparé tête de gazon.

\- Sukiyaki.

Il se tourna brusquement au son de cette voix familièrement agaçante. Zorro avait pris place au comptoir et mangeait lentement un onigiri garnit d'une omelette sucrée.

\- T'es encore là ?

\- Hum.

\- T'as rien à faire ailleurs ?

Sa technique dû « à force d'être désagréable il finira bien par partir » ne marchait pas vraiment.

\- Hum. Je devrais m'occuper de la vigie, répondit mollement le bretteur. Mais je n'peux pas retourner dans ma chambre, alors.

Cette explication devait lui sembler amplement suffisante puisque Zorro prit un autre onigiri qu'il mangea sous les yeux d'un Sanji plus irrité qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Après un petit exercice de respiration, car nous savons que tout est une question de respiration, il mit en place un nouveau plan : « à force de l'ignorer il finira bien par partir ».

Il s'en retourna donc à son Mammouth Royal, l'une des meilleures viandes qu'on pouvait trouver sur Grand Line. Des qualités nutritives exceptionnelles, ferme elle avait une excellente tenue même dans les cuissons les plus longues et surtout elle ne congelait pas, la chambre froide était à moins cinquante degrés et elle était fraîche comme si elle sortait du frigidaire. Cette merveilleuse viande le fit presque oublier Zorro et ce en dépit de ses efforts.

Il faut dire qu'il est difficile d'oublier quelqu'un de debout dans votre dos, tellement près que vous pouvez sentir son souffle dans votre cou.

\- OÏ ! On peut savoir c'que tu fout là ?! KUSO MARIMO !

\- J'ai pas fini.

Le sourcil droit de Sanji tiqua alors que son œil suivait le chemin que lui indiquait l'index du bretteur. Sur une planche à découper à côté de l'évier un navet à demi-coupé et un de ses couteaux.

\- Puisque tu refuses de me raccompagner, je peux terminer ça ?

Le cœur de Sanji s'emballa, le rouge lui monta aux joues et il baissa les yeux.

\- Cuisiner avec moi ? Souffla-t-il bien trop bas pour que Zorro puisse entendre.

Comment dire ? La cuisine à quatre mains… il trouvait ça super romantique ?

\- T'as dit quoi ?

\- Qu'y a plutôt intérêt ! Je déteste le gaspillage ! Si tu viens bosser dans ma cuisine tu te soumets à mes règles ! C'est quoi ce menu ?! T'as été élevé dans une rizière ou quoi ? Mes provisions sont comptées pour un certain nombre de plats parfaitement équilibré, t'as intérêt à racheter du riz sur la prochaine île qu'on accostera, compris ?

\- Oui, désolé.

Il inclina légèrement la tête et se lava soigneusement les mains avant de retourner à son navet. Sanji l'observait du coin de l'œil en s'attelant à la préparation de sa viande.

Zorro poussait le navet de la main droite sous une lame qui se relevait et s'abattait sans que la pointe ne quitte le plan de travail. Les tranches étaient si fines que l'on pouvait voir au travers. Puis il changea le couteau de main pour hacher ses tranches en des bâtonnets de quelques millimètres de côté. Le tout ne prit qu'une dizaine de seconde, et il reposa doucement son couteau sur le plan de travail.

Il travaillait dans le silence, vite et bien. C'était la première fois depuis des années que Sanji travaillais dans cette ambiance, aussi intime et tendre qu'un réveil en douceur par la personne que vous aimez. La dernière fois c'était avec Zeff, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'ouvrir le Baratie. Cette fois il était un peu à la place de son chef.

\- Alors ? Tu comptais faire une salade de navet ou quoi ? Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas de gaspillage, dès que tu as commencé à préparer ton première ingrédient ton plat est lancé. Assure-toi de me sortir quelque chose de bon !

\- Ce sont des rouleaux de chou farci et j'ai également préparé des fruits frais en sirop, c'est pour les gardes de ce soir, chef !

\- Une bonne idée qui risque de nous prendre plus de temps que nous en avons. On se met sur la préparation de la viande va pour le sukiyaki, la préparation est longue mais je pense pouvoir y arrivée. Donnons-nous une heure, pendant que je terminerais tu feras le service, compris ?!

\- Oui chef !

\- Je ne m'occupe que de la viande, en tranches qu'on va faire grillée et en farce pour tes rouleaux. Pendant ce temps tu me prépare un demi-daïkon, tu me fais des tranches comme celles de tout à l'heure et j'veux aussi une sauce ponzu ! Compris ?

\- Oui chef !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Sanji s'attela à la découpe de sa viande, il devrait ensuite faire cuire ses tranches dans une poêle-grille chaude et bien huilée. Doré des deux côtés mais crue au centre, pour arrêter la cuisson et gagner du temps il le plongerait dans de l'eau. Pour la farce il devait hacher un quart de la viande, le persil et les cives. Le tout était d'être organisé, il en aurait fini de la viande grillée dans trente minutes, par contre il fallait compter…

\- « Chef » ?

Le mot avait échappé au cuisinier alors qu'il tranchait sa viande, Zorro ne releva pas la tête de son verre doseur, visiblement il en était déjà à la préparation de la sauce ponzu.

Sanji frémit en voyant, un peu tard la vérité nue : il était en train de cuisiner avec ZORO ! Le marimo incapable de distinguer sa droite de sa gauche ! Et… il avait réuni tous les ingrédients pour la sauce ? Le cuisinier porta un regard critique sur ce que faisait le marimo, visiblement il connaissait son affaire, à un ingrédient près.

\- Oï, t'as rien oublié ? Demanda-t-il un poil provocateur.

\- Le bouillon dashi est au feu, chef. Lui répondit calmement Zorro.

Sanji déglutit difficilement et retourna à sa coupe, il réunit une commission spéciale de crise interne, le thème du jour était : comment expliquer à Luffy qu'il avait cassé son sous-capitaine ?

Zorro mit les morceaux de daikon à tremper dans de l'eau froide comme le veut l'usage et se tourna vers lui pour plus de travail. Mais Sanji l'interrompit aussi sec.

\- Du riz pour la farce, ce serais bien, il en reste ?

\- Oui, chef !

Sanji alluma le feu sous sa poêle et se tourna vers lui.

\- Arrête avec ces « oui, chef ». C'est troublant.

Zorro prit un bol dans lequel il y avait du riz blanc qu'il posa à côté du plan de travail avant de déclarer comme une évidence.

\- Ero-cook, alors ? [Cuisinier pervers]

\- Tu veux mourir ? Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Récupère les carafes au frais et met la…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit entre les lèvres de Zorro qui l'avait attiré à lui en le tirant par le col. Un simple contact à l'issu duquel le bretteur lui sourit sans détacher le regard de ses lèvres.

\- Y'a rien à faire, je déteste t'entendre me donner des ordres.

\- Fallait y penser avant d'y mettre les pieds, ma cuisine, mes règles. Mon huile va être trop chaude et ton daïkon va détremper ! Tu le sors de l'eau, tu mets la table, j'ai pas le temps… Zorro, arrête…

Il l'avait pris entre ses bras et refermé sa poigne sur ses fesses, puis il laissa l'une de ses mains remonter le long de son dos.

\- C'est que j'ai le ventre vide, chef…

Cette voix grave, ce souffle chaud dans son cou, Sanji se sentit faiblir.

\- HI – TADA – KIMAAAA- SU !

Ce hurlement tout animal suivit d'un grand claquage de porte ? C'est Luffy qui sonne l'heure du dîner et c'est comme ça tous les soirs.

\- Le dîner est prêt ?! Dis ! Dis Sanji ! San~ji ! J'ai faim ! D'la viande ! D'la viande ! D'la viande ! Scanda joyeusement le capitaine en se mettant à table.

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit que le couvert n'était pas encore mis et que Sanji cuisinait encore.

\- Oï, Sanji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et le dîner ? C'est déjà l'heure, tu sais ?

Il désigna la montre que lui avait fabriquée Ussop, elle ne marquait pas les heures mais ses cinq repas quotidiens.

\- T'aurais pas cassé cette montre, dis ? Le dîner est pas encore prêt, c'est à 19 heures, tu es en avance, mais tu peux prendre des onigiri pour patienter, c'est Zorro qui les a faits.

Luffy allongea les bras et rejoint le comptoir, là il mangea les onigiri à tour de bras.

\- Qu'est-c' que t'cuisine, Shan-ji ? [Qu'est-ce que tu cuisine, Sanji ?]

\- Sukiyaki de Mammouth Royal accompagné d'une sauce ponzu. J'vais en faire à t'faire sauter le bide !

\- Humm croumch mmh aaAaammm crouch ché bon cha crouch mmmhmm Ché bon aussi.

Sanji abattit une grande cuillère de bois sur la tête de Luffy qui avait engloutit un tiers de montagne de boule de riz.

\- Luffy ! Laisses-en pour les autres !

\- Tiens, t'es là Zorro ?

La tête inclinée sur le côté à cause de ce coup, il le remarqua enfin, gisant sur le sol, à demi-conscient et pas certain d'être encore en vie. Sanji repoussa d'un coup de pied l'une des mains de Luffy.

\- Change pas de sujet espèce de goinfre ! Si t'approches ta main de ma poêle je te la coupe, vue ?

\- Mais San~ji, j'ai faim ! Et cette viande semble à point !

Luffy avait vu la viande ? Il l'avait senti ? Plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de la manger. Sanji devait s'en douter car il recula respectueusement et mit l'assiette de côté.

\- Bien, captain. Seulement si vous touchez à un seul de ces morceaux de viande vous me verrez au regret d'aller expliquer à Nami que vous êtes la cause de la perte de la moitié de ses sous-vêtements. Qui se sont envolés avec la ligne sur laquelle ils étaient attachés.

Les idées de Zorro s'éclaircirent brutalement, Sanji faisait du chantage à leur capitaine ?! Luffy volait les sous-vêtements des femmes de l'équipage ?!

\- C'est pas moi.

Le saviez-vous ? Luffy est aussi doué en mensonge que Zorro au jeu de piste. Il avait détourné le regard et transpirait à grosse gouttes.

\- Vraiment ? Annonça Sanji à demi-surpris. C'est que j'ai une photo d'un type te ressemblant vachement, en train de jouer au cerf-volant avec la ligne de sous-vêtements de Nami chan. Je pensais te protéger en ne disant rien, mais si ce n'était pas toi je n'ai d'autre choix que d'apporter ces preuves à Nami chan qu'on identifie le malfrat.

Du cerf-volant ?! Oui, ça ressemblait déjà plus à Luffy, mais pourquoi avoir utilisé des sous-vêtements. Zorro se redressa en faisant craquer sa nuque.

\- J'ai compris ! J'ai compris et j'attendrais le dîner mais dis-lui rien. Hein, Sanji ? Puis d'abord c'est même pas d'ma faute !

Sanji, satisfait mais pas totalement retourna à la préparation de sa viande.

\- C'est pas vraiment dans mes intentions, mais je voudrais juste que tu me répondes à cette question : Comment t'es venu cette idée si t'es pas un pervers ?

Luffy, vite remit de ses émotions commença le tableau qui une fois achevé vous donnera un aperçu léger de sa bêtise.

\- J'ai été inspiré ! Annonça-t-il tout fier.

\- Ça explique tout, conclu Zorro. La dernière fois je crois que c'était à Arlong Park, non ? J'ai un très bon souvenir de toi, les pieds coincé dans un bloc de ciment sous l'eau pendant que tout le monde se battait.

Sanji lui donna un coup de pied sur la tête.

\- Au lieu de parler inutilement je te ferais remarquer que tu as du travail, le temps de trempage du daïkon touche à sa fin et ton dashi est prêt.

Zorro se leva, boudeur, alors que Luffy imperturbable reprenait son récit.

\- Tu te rappelles le jour où on jouait à être la mer avec Ussop et Chopper sur le pont et qu'une grosse bourrasque à arracher les vêtements accrochés à la ligne derrière les mandariniers de Nami.

Ce souvenir à la fois super précis et super banal vous semble trop anodin pour marquer les mémoires ? Ce jour-là une pluie de sous-vêtements étaient tombée sur la pelouse du Thousand Sunny. Ce fut le jour où les garçons reçurent l'ordre de toucher ces précieux morceaux de dentelle et de coton.

\- Tu parles que je m'en souviens ! S'exclama Sanji dont le nez commençait doucement à saigner.

Luffy poursuivit son récit.

\- Un des bonnets de Robin à prit un courant d'air ascendant et il partait vers l'océan. Alors Chopper à sauter pour l'attraper, tu t'souviens de ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Lorsque le renne s'était agrippé aux deux anses du soutient le temps s'était comme suspendu. Zorro s'était préparé à sauter à la mer pour le récupérer, mais le médecin avait décrit un demi-tour au-dessus de l'eau, survolé le bateau un instant, avant de trouver un courant d'air descendant qui lui permit de se poser tout en douceur sur le pont. Cette aventure avait causé un certain malaise dans l'équipage, Chopper avait quand même fait du parachute avec un soutif de Robin !

\- Bhen j'voulais faire pareil, affirma Luffy, mais depuis Robin fait sécher tous ses vêtements en intérieur. Le séchoir derrière les mandariniers est cassé et Francky n'peut pas aller le réparer pour le moment. Alors j'ai réfléchit à attraper mal à la tête et j'ai compris que Nami pouvait pas garder de vêtement humide dans sa chambre à cause des cartes. Elle utilise une pièce à côté de la salle des machines.

Sanji s'essuya le nez dans un mouchoir en papier puis renifla d'admiration. (Heu… ça ne se dit pas, faîtes comme si z'aviez rien lus).

\- On ne pouvait pas en attendre moins de notre captain !

Ce que Sanji admirait était la logique de Luffy quand il voulait parvenir à ses fins.

\- Mais ceux de Nami doivent avoir un problème parce que j'ai failli tomber dans la mer, moi ! Alors même que j'ai tout fait comme Chopper !

Oui, il avait essayé de faire du parachute accroché un soutien-gorge de Nami, visiblement sans succès notable.

\- Va pour les soutiens, accorda le cuisinier, c'est instinctif. Mais pour aussi prendre les culottes t'es forcément un pervers, captain.

\- Le soutien-gorge c'est déjà trop, baka ero-cook, annonça Zorro d'une voix morne tout en entamant le dressage des plats.

Lorsque Sanji vint pour le frapper il lui tendit une assiette qui n'attendait que les morceaux de viande grillées. Le cuisinier soupira en achevant le dressage, il était temps de mettre la table.

\- C'est seulement que ça fait de beau drapeau, reprit Luffy comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. J'testais le vol des bonnets de Nami et c'est dingue s'qu'ils prennent bien le vent, et y'en a de vachement beau alors j'ai commencé à faire du cerf-volant. Ça m'amusait pendant ma garde et ils séchaient plus vide, ensuite je les remettais tous à leur place.

\- Sauf ce mardi fatidique, annonça Sanji d'une voix grave.

\- Une bourrasque m'a arraché le fil des mains et ensuite Francky à fait un Coup de Burst pour fuir des monstres marins. Alors c'est vraiment pas ma faute.

\- Mais t'as rien fais lorsque la tempête Nami s'est abattu sur moi ! Elle m'a fait la tête pendant deux semaines alors que je n'avais rien fait !

Zorro allait pour prendre la défense de son capitaine lorsqu'il parla avec un sérieux déconcertant.

\- Tu devrais ajouter « cette fois » si tu veux mon avis.

Luffy prit un onigiri et fit tourner son tabouret vers Sanji qui restait indécis.

\- Quoi ?

\- « Cette fois ». Tu n'as rien fais, cette fois. Nami était sacrément en colère c'est vrai, mais j'me demande combien elle le serait si elle savait que tu utilises la lunette de vue panoramique pour espionner ce qui se passe derrière ses mandariniers ? Et je ne parle même pas des photos que tu prends nuit et jour à l'insu de tous.

Zorro et Sanji eurent le même mouvement de recul face à ce changement de comportement de leur capitaine.

\- Tu peux m'en vouloir de n'avoir rien dit, mais j'te ferais remarquer que Nami n'est rien venu me demander. En même temps faut dire que j'suis la dernière personne qu'on peut soupçonner de voler des sous-vêtements. Parce que j'suis trop idiot pour être pervers, les longues explications m'ennuie et quand on y réfléchit je n'ai jamais demandé à aucun d'entre vous de me raconter son passé. Ce qui, mit bout à bout, a de quoi faire de moi un mauvais capitaine.

Sanji déglutit difficilement et Zorro se demandait pourquoi cette discussion qui avait tout d'amicale ressemblait maintenant à un rappel à l'ordre de leur capitaine.

\- Mais tu pourrais voir « la tempête Nami » comme un moindre mal si on imagine qu'elle a accepté de sacrifier ses sous-vêtements pour un piège à ta mesure, dans lequel je suis pas mal impliqué. Parce que sanctionner son équipage fait aussi partie des devoir du capitaine.

Le cuisinier ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais Luffy l'interrompit en haussant le ton.

\- Robin se sent observée et elle ne parvient pas à dormir. Elle fait des siestes le jour et elle travaille jusqu'au lever du soleil. Combien de temps penses-tu que cela puisse durer ? Après Enies Lobbies j'ai promis aux filles qu'elles seraient toujours en sécurité sur le bateau. Et cet espace derrière les mandariniers leur est réservé, c'est pour cela que Francky ne peut pas réparer leur séchoir. (Luffy prit une bouchée de son onigiri.) Les femmes sont compliquées, tu sais ? Et pour ma part j'suis un idiot qui ressens plus les choses qu'il ne les comprend. Robin se sent mal, je suis le capitaine et je dois faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien. T'as sans doute d'excellente raison de prendre toutes ces photos, mais je t'interdis de chercher à savoir ce qui se passe derrière ces mandariniers. (Il termina son onigiri en une bouchée) Là c'est vraiment l'heure, alors j'vais chercher les autres.

La porte se referma doucement derrière Luffy et Sanji s'écroula sur lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Zorro se gratta la tête.

\- Ça c'était Luffy, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Capitaine Luffy. Ça va aller ?

\- C'est juste que… je me sens épuisé.

C'était comme si leur capitaine l'avait vidé de toute ses forces, que chacun de ses mots avait été un poignard qui l'avait frappé au cœur.

\- Oï, Sanji ?

Le cuisinier ôta son tablier et le jeta au sol.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire !

\- Sanji ! Et la viande !

Le cuisinier sortit en courant et Zorro voulu le suivre, mais avec la meilleure volonté du monde il ne parvint pas à faire un pas dans cette direction. La table n'était toujours pas mise, les rouleaux de choux n'était pas encore fait et le service ne se ferait pas tout seul. Alors il soupira lourdement, ramassa le tablier de Sanji et obéis docilement, dans son état il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire à Sanji, ou qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de lui expliquer, était qu'il lui était totalement soumis. Ses pas le ramenaient toujours à lui et chacune de ses paroles étaient un ordre qu'il ne pouvait défier. Il connaissait bien cette réaction purement physique, mais c'était la première fois depuis la mort de Kuina.

Quelqu'un tapa deux coups secs à la porte de la chambre de Robin puis l'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne donne l'autorisation d'entrer.

\- Je te présente toutes mes excuses Robin chan ! Celui qui t'observais au point de te faire perdre le sommeil s'était moi, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas à mal. C'est que je veux garder autant souvenir de toi que la vie peut m'en donner. On pourrait croire que j'ai une certaine expérience avec les femmes, mais ce n'est rien quand on est amoureux et avec toi chaque jour est un nouvel amour ! Pardonne-moi d'être si maladroit ma reine !

Robin n'était pas seul dans sa chambre et jusque-là elle avait une discussion relativement saine avec Chopper sur la décomposition des corps en milieu clos et humide. Maintenant elle était écarlate de honte. Le jeune renne se redressa animé par un mélange de peine et de colère.

\- Tu vois ! C'est exactement de ce genre de réaction que je t'parlais ! Tu n'réagis jamais comme ça quand je te parle ! Et tu ne le remets même pas à sa place quand il tient ce genre de discours devant moi !

Sanji déglutit difficilement regardant très lentement Chopper puis Robin, de nouveau Chopper et encore Robin. Depuis quand ils restaient seuls tous les deux ?! Et puis s'était quoi cette réplique ?!

\- Chopper. Un chien qui aboie au bord de la route n'entrave pas l'avancer de la caravane, il n'y a donc pas lieu de lui prêter attention, annonça lentement l'historienne. Ce que ressens Sanji san n'est pas de l'amour à proprement parler, mais plutôt une réaction compulsive pour tout ce qui a une poitrine. Et je me ferais une joie d'accepter ses excuses s'il referme cette porte en sortant.

Elle ne lui avait même pas prêté un regard et Chopper s'était assis de nouveau sur le lit posant un regard entre compassion et curiosité sur le cuisinier. Alors Sanji s'inclina poliment avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, en revenant sur ses pas il croisa Luffy. Mais il passa à côté de lui sans le voir, ce qui mit presque mal à l'aise son capitaine.

\- Sanji ?

\- Je me sens pas bien, je vais me reposer.

\- Et le repas ?

\- J'ai pas faim, merci.

\- Sanji ?

Que quelqu'un n'ai pas faim inquiétait plus que tout un ventre sur patte comme Luffy, il ne comprenait pas comment s'était possible et se fit la promesse d'envoyer Chopper l'examiner. Après le repas.


	5. Chapter 5 : La lune pour la nuit

**John l'amoureux.**

Chapitre V : La lune pour la nuit

En bon capitaine, Luffy fut le premier à entrer dans la cuisine suivit de peu du reste de l'équipage, presque au complet si ce n'est Ussop et Francky qui s'occupaient de l'entretien du bateau. Ils prirent place autour de la table et Brook et Luffy se partageaient les couplets de leur chanson préféré, composé en fait de deux mots.

\- DIN ~ NER, YEAH ! DIN ~ NER ! YEAH ! DIN ~ NER ! YEAH !

Zorro posa les plats d'onigiris sur la table, puis retourna à la cuisine. A cet instant ils remarquèrent tous plus ou moins que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce qui les empêchèrent pas de se servir.

\- Sanji n'est pas là ? Demanda finalement Chopper

Zorro retirait les dernières tranches de viande de la poêle encore chaude, il se tourna à demi vers eux et répondit simplement.

\- Il m'a demandé de faire le service.

\- Je me demande s'il n'est pas malade, reprit le médecin d'un ton inquiet. Il se comportait étrangement tout à l'heure.

\- Pas plus étrangement que d'habitude, glissa Robin.

\- Je devrais l'ausculter, peut-être qu'il couve quelque chose de grave.

Nami l'en dissuada d'un geste rapide de la main.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il va très bien, s'il a cuisiné et qu'il laisse le service à Zorro c'est que leur relation s'est améliorée ! Et si c'est une maladie l'équipage ne s'en portera pas plus mal. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que coûte leurs disputes quotidiennes ?

\- Mais…

Luffy se tourna vers lui pour le consolé.

\- Il ne faut pas t'en faire comme ça ! Je te garantit que c'est Sanji qu'à cuisiner, s'il a cuisiner c'est qu'il va bien ! C'est vraiment bon, ça !

Le regard de Chopper s'humidifia.

\- Luffy… OÏ ! ARRÊTE DE MANGER MA NOURRITURE ! CRETIN !

\- Trop tard ! *Mmh* C'est déjà dans ma bouche ! *mâche, mâche, mâche*

Nami soupira lourdement et planta sa fourchette dans la table à quelques centimètres de la main de leur capitaine. Puis elle prononça ces quelques mots qui apportaient l'espace de quelques instant la paix sur la table.

\- S'il vous plaît, je vous demande cinq minutes de calme pour les gardes de ce soir.

C'étaient les seules minutes durant lesquelles on pouvait espérer manger sans qu'une main élastique ne vienne piocher dans son assiette. Chopper en profitait au maximum, levant à peine la tête de son assiette. Nami sortie un carnet à spiral de sa poche, dans lequel état coincé un crayon à papier, elle tourna quelques pages et lu.

\- Première garde : Francky et Ussop. Seconde garde : Zorro – Chopper, je compte sur toi pour ne pas t'endormir Tony kun. (Le renne opina, un peu gêné.) Troisième garde : Luffy et moi. Dernière garde : Sanji kun et Brook. Cela convient-il à tout le monde ?

\- Et bien… Je comprends le principe de la garde, commença Brook.

\- Tu veux savoir à quoi ça correspond exactement, conclut Nami. On a répartie les gardes de dix-huit heures à six heures du matin, pour quatre gardes de trois heures. Il n'y a pas d'obligation de se rejoindre, il faut juste que les deux personnes soient réveillées. Le Thousand Sunny est équipé d'un Log Pose relié à une alarme qui se déclenche si nous dévions du cap, si nous approchons trop dangereusement de récif ou d'un banc de monstres marins. Bien que le matériel de Francky soit remarquable mon expérience m'a appris que la technologie ne remplacera jamais l'instinct.

Brook opina lentement, alors que Luffy ne réduisait pas son rythme de croisière, ses bras faisaient des allés retours toujours plus rapides entre son plat et celui de service. Aussi, de temps à autre il piochait rapidement dans l'assiette du squelette qui faisait mine de ne rien voir. Zorro porta le plat de salade de crustacé pour remplacer à temps celui d'onigiri vide.

\- Je veux changer ma garde, déclara-t-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait une demande pareille, contrairement à Luffy qui se plaignait tout le temps et ne s'était étrangement pas encore manifesté.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, annonça d'une voix traînante Nami. Mais le créneaux vingt et une heure minuit est le plus avantageux, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi le changer.

\- C'est la première fois que Brook va le faire, non ? Alors je voudrais échanger avec lui.

Nami relus sa fiche et nota les modifications en parlant à haute voix.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas…

18 h 00 – 21 h 00 : Ussop et Francky,

21 h – 00 h : Chopper et Brook

00 h – 3 h 00 : Luffy et moi-même

3 h 00 – 6 h 00 : Sanji et… Zorro ?

Elle resta dubitative, puis monta les épaules. C'est vrai que les deux dernières gardes était assez pénible et c'était peut-être mieux pour Brook. Mais il fallait espérer que ces deux-là ne décident pas de se battre. Ce soir permettrait de tester autre chose de nouveau, maintenant qu'ils étaient neuf, l'un d'entre eux, l'un de ceux qui avaient conclu la garde, pouvait se reposer toute la nuit suivante. Et il s'agissait de Robin pour cette toute première fois.

\- Très bien, mais si l'envie vous prend de vous battre, tâchez de ne pas abîmer le matériel. Les soins de Chopper sont gratuits, vu ?

Zorro monta une épaule avec désintérêt et retourna à la confection de ses choux farcies. Nami sourit en songeant que pour une fois la disposition des gardes s'étaient passées dans le calme.

\- Voilà, si tout le monde est d'ac...

\- DIT PAS D'BÊTISES ! S'exclama Luffy dans une pluie de riz gluant.

\- Quoi encore ? La navigatrice soupira lourdement en se tournant vers leur capitaine.

Vraisemblablement Luffy venait tout juste de comprendre qu'il était de garde, trop occupé à manger l'information avait dû arriver en retard à son cerveau.

\- Puisqu'on est neuf maintenant on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que l'un des deux qu'avait fait la dernière garde la veille pourrait ne pas en faire le lendemain !

\- Ravis que tu aies pu retenir une règle de nos réunions hebdomadaire. Alors quoi ?

Lorsque Luffy était dans cet état Nami était la seule qui ose ou prenne la peine de lui tenir tête.

\- J'ai fini à six heures ce matin ! Plaida le capitaine. Pourquoi je dois refaire l'un des derniers quarts ?

\- On est bien obligé de te donner l'un de ceux-ci puisque tu ne veux jamais faire le premier !

\- Rater le dîner c'est impossible !

\- Il faut bien que les autres fasse une nuit à peu près complète aussi ! Tu n'peux pas toujours prendre le deuxième, on en a déjà discuté ! Et moi aussi je me lève pour veiller, alors que c'est très mauvais pour le teint des jeunes filles !

Luffy ferma la bouche sur l'argument qu'il allait balancer et prit une cuillère de salade qu'il mangea en silence. Son regard passa sur chacun des membres de l'équipage, il s'arrêta sur Robin et reprit très calmement.

\- Alors je veux changer de place avec Robin.

Un très léger tic nerveux agita durant une fraction de seconde la paupière gauche de l'historienne, Chopper qui était à côté d'elle sentit monter sa tension.

\- Le capitaine a besoin de repos !

Nami baissa la tête et glissa un regard furtif à Robin qui affichait un petit sourire nerveux. Zorro s'était retourné car on entendait plus que Luffy, comme si l'océan lui-même avait cesser de battre la coque du bateau pour le laisser débiter ses âneries habituelles.

\- J'ai moi aussi veillé jusqu'à six heures ce matin, commença Robin d'un ton un peu trop sec. Et j'ai le teint brouillé, alors je pense profiter correctement de cette soirée de repos pour me détendre un peu.

\- T'es la plus vieille après Brook, ton teint ira très bien ! Affirma Luffy en hochant la tête. Et puis j'me rappelle pas très bien t'avoir vu pendant la garde Robin.

Elle releva un sourcil, lèvres pincées.

\- Et puis tu n'dors pas de toute façon, alors que ce soit dans ta chambre ou dans une vigie...

Deux bras apparurent sur les épaules de Luffy, et les mains nouèrent ses lèvres avec son nez. Les autres membres de l'équipage regardèrent avec stupéfaction le nouveau visage de leur capitaine puis retournèrent à leur assiette.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Cela ne m'étonne guère, puisque tu t'es endormit dans mon lit immédiatement après être venu me réveiller pour « notre » tour de garde. Et tu m'a mordu le bras jusqu'au sang lorsque j'ai essayé de t'en tirer !

Elle remonta sa manche gauche et présenta le bandage au niveau de l'avant-bras. Ils regardèrent tous cette blessure avec attention, puis les regards accusateurs pesèrent lourd sur Luffy.

\- Si tu veux savoir, je dors, un peu moins que la moyenne, mais je dors. Et je deviens irritable quand je manque de sommeil, plus particulièrement après avoir été mordu par un singe ! Alors, c'est avec plaisir que je vais profiter de cette nuit de repos !

Robin écumait presque de rage, faisant peur à tout le monde, Chopper lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

\- Robin...

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard méchant à vous faire regretter d'être né, mais contre toute attente le médecin le désarma sans difficulté.

\- ... kyuuun.

Chopper avait incliné la tête sur le côté et fait son regard le plus mignon, c'était l'attaque spéciale « Kyun spark ». Plus efficace que n'importe quel coup sur les plus dur à cuire du bateau. Robin rougit, parfaitement calmée, et mangea avec une expression boudeuse sur le visage qui ne trompait personne. Les bras libérèrent Luffy en un claquement sec, et le repas prit progressivement son allure de fête.

Luffy et Nami échangèrent un regard complice, que personne ne sembla remarquer. Ils avaient convenu de veiller à ce que Robin se repose à tout prix et c'était un succès.

Le repas s'acheva dans une ambiance de fête au son de « Bink's no saké » comme on pouvait l'attendre. Et la cuisine se vida aussi vide qu'elle s'était remplie, les filles aux douches, Luffy et Brook sur le pont, en bon capitaine il lui expliquait les règles d'« être la mer ».

Chopper resta aux cuisines afin de donner un coup de main à Zorro pour débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Mais le bretteur n'était pas dupe, il était surtout resté pour l'interroger davantage sur Sanji, et les questions ne se firent pas attendre.

\- Je suis vraiment inquiet pour Sanji, commença-t-il en posant une imposante pile d'assiette à côté de l'évier.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, répondit le bretteur sans lever les yeux du bac d'eau savonneuse.

Chopper lui passa les assiettes une à une.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum.

Le Sunny disposait d'un lave-vaisselle assez imposant pour contenir toute ces assiettes sales mais Sanji évitait – refusait – de l'utiliser pour des raisons d'hygiène. Alors conformément à ses habitudes, Zorro se lança dans le lavage manuel d'une cinquantaine de plat.

Chopper aurait pu utiliser le « kyun spark » sur Zorro pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'était pas d'humeur.

\- J'ai un très bon odorat, tu sais ? Et tu es recouvert de l'odeur de Sanji. Alors tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ou continuer à me traiter comme un imbécile.

Zorro déglutit bruyamment, un regard mal à l'aise vers Chopper.

\- Sanji aussi avait ton odeur. On s'est vu juste avant le repas et il se comportait vraiment bizarrement.

L'assiette que lui tendit le renne lui glissa des mains, et il ne la rattrapa que de justess

e.

\- Vous vous êtes encore battus, c'est ça ?

Zorro fronça les sourcils, sceptique mais un peu rassuré. La question de ses combats avec Sanji était sensible, car la dernière fois ils s'étaient salement amoché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Je ne sais pas où il est exactement, mais on est au milieu de l'océan, alors nul doute qu'il est quelque part sur le bateau. Et tu devrais revoir ta théorie du combat, je n'ai aucune blessure si on s'était battus j'aurais des bleues partout.

\- Tu es plus fort que Sanji et ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute, ta masse musculaire est plus importante que la sienne. Il ne passe pas autant de temps que toi à l'entraînement et de toute façon à part un combat je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour que vous ayez l'odeur de l'un sur l'autre.

Face au lourd silence qu'il planait dans la pièce Chopper se tourna vers Zorro et constata que ses oreilles étaient écarlates.

\- Donc vous vous êtes battus, conclu le médecin plein de ressentiment, vous êtes membre du même équipage pourtant vous vous infligez de terrible blessures !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Zorro n'en menait pas large.

\- Je suis heureux de soulager votre douleur et de vous soigner, mais je préférerais ne pas avoir à le faire tant qu'on a pas rencontrer d'ennemis. Franchement ! Son épaule déboîtée et tes côtes fêlées, ça vous a pas suffi ? C'est déjà oublié peut-être !

C'était arrivé un mois avant l'aventure de Thriller Bark. Sanji avait gardé le bras gauche immobilisé pendant trois semaines en plus d'une rééducation douloureuse. Zorro trois semaines de repos et interdiction d'entraînement. Cela ne semblait pas pour autant les avoir calmés, les joutes s'étaient faites verbales sans qu'ils ne se tiennent rigueur de leur état.

\- Puisque je te dis qu'on s'est pas battus ! D'ailleurs on est même sur la voie de la réconciliation, on a…

Zorro prit un temps de réflexion mais fini par parler sans réfléchir.

\- Cuisiner ensemble pour resserrer nos liens... (Chopper ouvrit la bouche pour contester alors il conclus très rapidement) Tout nu.

Le renne referma la bouche et le regarda avec de la stupéfaction dans un œil et l'interrogation dans l'autre.

\- « Tout nu » ? Comme… vraiment tout nu ?

Vous pouvez penser que Chopper est assez naïf pour croire tout ce qu'on lui dit, mais la vérité est toute autre, c'est un véritable détecteur de mensonge avec ses avantages et inconvénient. Il parvenait à percevoir les signaux corporels les plus infimes pouvant trahir le mensonge et en ce moment rien ne lui indiquait que Zorro mentait.

\- Zorro…

\- Oui. Tout nu comme tout nu. C'était notre manière à nous de se présenter sous un nouveau jour et de mieux prendre conscience des blessures de chacun.

Chopper prit un temps de réflexion, il avait l'air un peu moins choqué.

\- Je trouvais ça stupide, mais ça ne l'est pas totalement.

Ils continuèrent leur vaisselle dans une ambiance assez bon enfant jusqu'à ce que le renne ne se crispe à nouveau.

\- Mais… Ça veut dire que ce qu'on a mangé… Vous étiez tout nus lorsque vous l'avez cuisiné ?

Les oreilles de Zorro rougirent de nouveau et il déglutit difficilement.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'était une sorte d'apéro, je lui ai préparé un truc, il m'a préparé un truc. C'est aller assez vite en fait, mais c'était bon.

Zorro fronça les sourcils en songeant que c'était pas bien ce qu'il disait et que remise dans leur véritable contexte ces phrases étaient assez sales. Chopper semblait dubitatif, pas totalement dupe sur leur activité en cela que pour avoir l'odeur de l'un sur l'autre il fallait obligatoirement un contact, prolongé dans leur cas.

\- Et comme t'as échangé avec Brook, vous allez recommencer ce soir ?

Zorro le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air parfaitement concerné.

\- Va savoir, c'est pas le genre de chose que j'aime faire tout le temps. Les symboles perdent de leur importance s'ils sont exposés à tout bout de champs.

\- En plus je suis pas sûr que ça a marché, Sanji est même pas venu dîner.

Zorro soupira en s'essuyant les mains dans une serviette.

\- Viens. On va le chercher.

\- Je croyais que tu savais pas où il était.

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai dit « chercher ».

Pourtant Zorro ne sembla pas le chercher, il avait simplement fermé les yeux un instant, avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Ce qui était bien le dernier endroit où on pouvait espérer trouver Sanji.

oOo

En entrant il avait eu le réflexe de compter les fenêtres, au nombre de vingt-huit elle couvrait l'horizon sur 360°. Cette chambre était tout simplement magnifique, elle inspirait tout de suite au calme. Sanji se retrouvait entre l'infini du ciel et celui l'océan, et il se sentait minuscule. Les contrariétés qui l'avait poussé jusque-là étaient dérisoires.

Faisant quelques pas dans la pièce il réalisa que le sol était fait de planche relativement souple qui courbaient lorsqu'on appuyait avec vigueur dessus, un bon moyen d'amortir les chutes lors des entraînements du bretteur. Les rebords des fenêtres étaient larges et recouvert d'une mousse qui invitait au repos, exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il ouvrit légèrement une fenêtre et sortie sa boite de cigarette. Il en porta une à ses lèvres mais ne l'alluma pas tout de suite. Que Chopper lui fasse une crise de jalousie ou que Robin le rejette n'était pas ce qui le contrariait le plus, il en avait vu d'autre dans le genre.

Il alluma sa cigarette et tira doucement dessus. C'est ce qu'avait dit Robin qui le poussait à la réflexion. Il relâcha une volute à peine visible par la fenêtre. Elle avait vu clair en lui, il tombait amoureux de toutes les femmes qui se présentait, il ne s'offusquait pas qu'elle en fasse la remarque. Seulement aimer toutes les femmes ne revenait-il pas à n'en aimer aucune ? N'en avait-il pas fréquenté au point d'oublier ce qu'était l'amour ? Un romantique comme lui ne pouvait pas se permettre de traiter de manière banale une lady.

Sanji tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette, tout en se demandant avec énormément de sérieux s'il n'était pas temps pour lui d'augmenter son niveau d'intérêt pour la gente féminine. De passer à un tout autre niveau de perversité si vous préférez. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à de nouvelles techniques de méditation, Zorro s'insinua dans ses pensées. Son regard glissa doucement sur le côté au souvenir de leur corps s'entrechoquant. Dans sa tête c'était un peu flou et il se demandait par quel étrange coup du sort ils s'en étaient retrouvés là.

\- L'occasion s'est présentée… et c'était bon.

Son corps était tout en muscle, sa poigne était forte et il était imposant. Chacun de ses actes étaient un ordre discret et il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable d'être… dominé par un homme comme celui-là ?

Sanji sentit une veine pulsée sur sa tempe, il éteignit sa cigarette dans un cendrier portable que lui avait offert cette très jolie serveuse qui n'avait travaillé qu'un temps sur le Baratie. Cette pensée le calma jusqu'à ce qu'il range le cendrier et il revienne à l'essentiel: Zorro était un marimo stupide. Bien qu'il ait quelques temps fantasmés sur le bretteur, maintenant qu'ils avaient franchi le pas il devrait être guérit ! Sans pour autant éprouver du dégoût à l'idée de ce qui s'était passé, il ne devrait pas penser à recommencer !

Le cuisinier s'allongea sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il n'était plus sûr d'aimer les femmes à leur juste valeur, il n'avait pas envie de cuisiner ou de manger, il… n'était pas opposer à l'idée de coucher une fois de plus avec Zorro.

\- J'ai besoin de dormir un peu.

Si jamais vous vivez un jour où tout sembler aller de travers, où toutes les forces invisibles de ce monde semblent s'assembler contre votre existence, le mieux est de dormir. Achever cet horrible jour pour un autre qui ne pourra être que meilleur.

Sanji ferma les yeux, bercé par le bruit des vagues contre la coque du bateau, calé dans le cadre de cette fenêtre c'est à peine s'il sentait la structure vibrer à cause des vagues. Sans s'endormir, il tomba dans un état de semi-conscience.

Zorro souleva la trappe d'entrée de sa chambre, Chopper se glissa entre lui et l'ouverture pour apercevoir Sanji endormit et parfaitement calme.

\- Tu vois ? Si on s'était disputé et même battus, il ne serait pas venu se reposer dans ma chambre, murmura le bretteur.

Chopper opina, enfin rassurer il sourit à Zorro.

\- Je suis content qu'il aille bien et que vous vous entendiez bien ! Désolé d'avoir été aussi insistant.

\- Si tu ne t'inquiète pas qui le fera ? Bon, la vaisselle va pas se terminer toute seule, on y retourne.

Zorro pouvait enfin recommencer à respirer normalement, Chopper était du genre tenace quand il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait ou une information qu'il voulait avoir. Et puis maintenant il savait où était passé sourcils en vrille.

Quelques instants plus tard, la pression d'un pied sur son ventre tira Sanji de cet état de léthargie, il ouvrit à demi les yeux.

\- Quoi ? C'est que toi, crétin de marimo ?

Il repoussa le pied d'un revers de la main, se tourna sur le côté et referma les yeux.

\- Tu te fouté de moi ?! Debout, sourcil en vrille !

\- J'en ai pas envie, répliqua le blond d'un ton boudeur.

Zorro l'attrapa par le col et le souleva comme un gros chat. La réaction de Sanji ne se fit pas attendre, il lui donna un coup de genou dans le menton. Le bretteur le lâcha sous le choc et recula de quelques pas, lui atterrit souplement sur ses jambes.

\- J'ai faillis me mordre la langue ! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

Sanji l'observa en silence, puis se gratta la tempe.

\- Je croyais que tu trouvais plus ta chambre. Et puis… c'est quoi ça ?

Zorro avait dans la main droite une boite à bento enveloppé dans une serviette de table.

\- Ton dîner, crétin ! Tout le monde est inquiet pour toi, alors dépêche-toi de manger et va faire tes trucs habituels : courir en hurlant le nom des filles et botter le cul des gars.

Le cuisiner s'assit sur son cadre de fenêtre et se tourna vers l'extérieur.

\- J'veux pas, dit-il sans conviction en allumant sa cigarette.

Zorro vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et Sanji l'ignora jusque à ce qu'il ne lui tendent un morceau de viande coincé au bout de deux baguettes.

\- Fait « aaah ».

Il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te balance pas par la fenêtre à coup de pied c'est parce qu'il y a de la nourriture sur tes genoux et que je déteste le gaspillage !

\- Quoi ? T'as fini de faire l'enfant ?

Zorro approcha le morceau de ses lèvres, alors Sanji soupira lourdement puis ouvrit, mais le bretteur ôta le morceau au dernier moment.

\- Pas de tabac dans ma chambre.

Sanji sorti son cendrier et obéis docilement. Puis il se tourna vers Zorro et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Ma nourriture, crétin !

Il opina doucement et releva ses baguettes, plaçant le morceau de viande à quelques centimètres de la bouche du cuisiner. Mais lorsqu'il s'avança pour manger le bretteur recula, et recula encore la nourriture.

\- Tu me fatigue, conclu Sanji en levant les yeux vers le bretteur qu'il trouva incroyablement proche de son visage.

\- Nous avons au moins ça en commun. Je n'arrive pas à voir si t'es sérieux.

\- Je ne plaisante jamais avec la nourriture, alors si t'es pas prêt à me nourrir donne-moi le repas !

Zorro mangea le morceau qu'il avait proposé puis deux autres ainsi qu'un peu de riz, Sanji le regarda interloquer.

\- Oï ?! On t'as pas appris que c'est mal de manger la nourriture d'autrui ?

\- T'en fait qu'à ta tête, ça m'énerve. Tu te comportes comme un imbécile, c'est pas différent de d'habitude, pourtant ça m'énerve vraiment ! T'as fait une bêtise, Luffy a haussé un peu le ton, c'est quoi cette réaction ? Tu me laisse à cuisiner et faire le service aussi, tu viens pas manger et tu t'enferme ici ! (Il mâcha nerveusement) Après notre dernière bagarre il s'est assis sur mes côtes fêlées en m'expliquant tous les enjeux que représenterait la perte de tes talents culinaire. J'en n'ai pas fait une maladie !

Zorro avait beau hausser le ton, multiplier les expressions exprimant son mécontentement Sanji ne percevait aucun signe de colère, juste de l'inquiétude et de la culpabilité. Alors il se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, ce contact le rassura et le fit taire. Zorro vint se caler un peu plus contre lui.

\- Parfois un homme à juste besoin de calme, dit Sanji d'un ton clair. La moitié de ton entraînement passe en méditation, alors tu dois comprendre de quoi je parle.

\- Alors t'es venu ici pour méditer ce que t'avais dit Luffy.

Zorro se tourna légèrement vers lui et lui tendit à nouveau à manger, mais lorsqu'il s'avança il ne lui joua aucun tour. Sanji leva les yeux vers lui tout en mâchant et naturellement et l'autre lui présenta une nouvelle bouchée. Il fronça les sourcils, la situation était vraiment étrange mais pas désagréable, tant et si bien que Zorro lui donna la becquetée de la première à la dernière bouchée.

\- Gôshiso…

Sanji n'eut pas le temps de terminer son remerciement que le bretteur posa un baisé sur ses lèvres avant de les lisser du pouce. Puis il referma la boîte, attacha de nouveau la serviette et posa le tout au sol. Il se leva puis s'allongea sur son tapis d'entraînement comme si de rien n'était.

\- On a la dernière garde, tu ferais mieux de te reposer, t'as eu une dur journée.

Le blond opina et s'assit assez violemment sur le ventre du bretteur qui manqua cracher ses intestins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fout sourcil en vrille !

\- Je te retourne la question. Ça va faire trois mois qu'on ne s'est pas battu sérieusement, j'ai bien remarqué que tu évitais le combat.

Il y avait bien leur bataille quotidienne qui n'était que purement hygiénique et n'avait rien à voir avec leur vrai combat. Zorro évitait son regard.

\- Luffy m'a parlé et c'était assez douloureux aussi… Après ça j'ai réfléchit…

\- Si les algues pouvaient réfléchir ça se saurait, le coupa Sanji. Nos batailles sont mon entraînement, crétin. Avoir le bras déboîté m'a appris à moins me reposer sur mes mains, dans le fond il était temps que je passe à autre chose, elles étaient bien trop exposées. Tes côtes cassées t'ont apprise que t'avais des tas d'angles mort.

Zorro se redressa difficilement.

\- Ce que j'veux dire c'est que je pense y être aller trop fort.

\- Les côtes cassé c'était pas mal non plus ! Se plaint Sanji. On a tous les deux eut trois semaines de repos et contrairement à toi je pouvais encore me battre.

\- C'est pas une question de performance, Sanji !

\- Alors où est le problème ? Parce qu'il doit bien en avoir un, non ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est parce que Luffy avait peur de plus manger mes plats.

\- Ça marche dans les deux sens, Sanji. J'ai pas de raison de te trancher si tu ne viens pas me chercher des noises.

Le cuisinier leva les yeux vers le plafond en prenant un temps de réflexion, en effet il avait passé pas mal de temps à observer Zorro alors il avait un peu perdu le rythme et le goût pour leur combat. Ils s'étaient salement blessés lors de leur dernier combat et il y avait eu Thriller Bark. En fait ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle occasion de se battre sérieusement.

Il sentit une main glisser dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt, le propriétaire le regardait avec une certaine indifférence et ne trouva pas d'autre justification que…

\- De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre contre toi en ce moment.

Sanji retint la main qui cherchait à se glisser sous son tee-shirt et la rebattit à côté de la tête du bretteur. C'était amusant d'inverser les rôles, bien qu'il ait conscience de jouer avec le feu il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Alors il s'amusa, en lui promettant des baisés qu'il ne lui donna pas et l'embrasant au moment où il ne s'y attendait plus, d'une manière ou d'une autre il retenait chacun de ses mouvements et lui imposait son rythme, le dominait.

Zorro à bout de souffle finit par se détourner totalement.

\- Ça suffit.

Sanji lui releva le visage, posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres puis les lissa du pouce.

\- Et bien, te retrouver coincé te permet enfin de reconsidérer la situation ?

Zorro se redressa jusqu'à ce que le cuisinier se retrouve assit sur ses cuisses, il glissa la main sous sa mèche et lui dégagea le visage.

\- C'est toi qui devrais reconsidérer la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves.

Le regard du bretteur était beaucoup trop sérieux, cette main qui caressait sa joue était beaucoup trop douce. Cette proximité le mettait mal à l'aise sans pour autant le rebuter, il posa à son tour une main mal assuré sur la joue du bretteur et se pencha sur lui. Qu'arriverait-il s'il s'embrassait dans ce contexte ?

*Puru-puru puru-puru ; Puru-puru Puru-puru*

Zorro tenta de couvrir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient mais c'était trop tard, la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés avait disparu en un « plop » presque audible et Sanji recula rapidement jusqu'à l'escargophone.

*Puru-puru puru-puru ; Puru-puru puru-...* *Katcha*

Zorro soupira lourdement en lui prenant l'appareil des mains, la voix de Nami s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- Zorro ? Chopper m'a dit que t'avais retrouvé Sanji, il est toujours avec toi ?

\- Ay ay ! Nami schwan ! S'écria le coq vite remit de ses émotions.

\- Tant mieux. Tu es du dernier quart avec Zorro ce qui ne devrait pas poser de problème à condition que vous ne vous battiez pas dans la cale.

La dernière fois c'était à bord du Merry, un coup de katana dévier par un coup de pied avait fait une voie d'eau dans la coque ce qui avait bien faillit envoyer la petite caravelle par le fond. Les garçons échangèrent un regard peu fier.

\- J'ai aussi des informations de dernières minutes d'après mes calculs et si le vent se maintient, nous atteindront l'Archipel de Shabondy très tôt demain matin. Sanji kun, je peux compter sur toi pour tenir la barre ?

Le cuisinier lui arracha le combiné des mains.

\- Laisse-moi faire, Nami chérie !

\- Tu devras jeter l'ancre dès que l'archipel sera en vue, nous accosterons tous ensemble dans la matinée. Je compte sur toi pour faire attention aux haut-fond.

\- Je ne te décevrais pas ma Nami d'amour !

\- Zorro, je compte sur toi pour l'aider !

Il opinèrent d'une même voix et la navigatrice raccrocha, Sanji reposa le combiné et Zorro saisit sa main.

\- Lâche-moi, crétin.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Allons Zorro, depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que tu finis toujours avec mon pied dans le visage.

Le bretteur se mordit la lèvre inférieure et relâcha sa poigne, Sanji retint un soupir. Il avait bluffer, si Zorro l'avait attiré à lui il n'aurait pas pu résister.

\- Je retourne dans ma chambre, merci du repas.

Zorro se leva et prit l'une de ses altère alors que Sanji descendait l'escalier. Ils étaient tous deux insatisfaits, mais ils n'étaient pas prêts à faire un pas l'un vers l'autre.

Le bretteur s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda Sanji disparaître dans la cuisine, il resserra la poigne sur son poids, l'avoir si loin de lui était douloureux. Il voulait le prendre contre lui, sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il n'y avait rien de rationnel à cela, il voulait Sanji rien que pour lui. Seulement, lui préférait rester seul pour le moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était espérer qu'il lui revienne vite.

\- Fait chier. J'ai besoin de dormir !

Nul besoin de reprendre ma théorie, Zorro et Sanji se rejoignait sur ce point, il avait besoin de repos parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se tirer le cuisinier de la tête.


	6. Chapter 6 : Et toi pour la vie

**John l'amoureux.**

Chapitre VI : Et toi pour la vie.

Le réveil de Zorro sonna à trois heures du matin comme prévu et une dizaine de minutes plus tard Sanji arriva avec un bentō, ce qui était bien moins attendu.

\- C'est des _onigiri_ et du _saké_. On fait la paix ?

A la prononciation de ces deux mots magique Zorro lui accorda toute son attention.

\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments…

Il prit la boîte des mains du cuisinier et s'installa sur son tapis d'entraînement, puis il s'inclina légèrement en guise de remerciement avant d'entamer le repas.

\- Disons que c'est pour te remercier pour tes rouleaux de choux, t'en a fait pour un régiment et c'était bien venu pour la garde de Luffy et Nami.

Le bretteur mangeait sans trop lui accorder d'attention, et surtout il profitait de son saké, c'était pas tous les jours que Sanji le laissait boire aussi librement. Une bouteille au festin d'hier, une à sa garde d'aujourd'hui… C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Ta présentation manque de finesse et ta technique est maladroite, mais t'es assez doué quand tu t'y met, en cuisine je veux dire. Le repas d'hier soir c'est pour ainsi dire toi qui l'a fait et personne n'a trouvé à en redire.

Comme Sanji semblait attendre quelque chose il prit une profonde inspiration et lui expliqua.

\- Peu après avoir quitté mon village je me suis battu devant un restaurant, ça a dégénéré et j'ai démolit la devanture. J'avais pas d'argent, alors ils m'ont pris à leur service pour rembourser la réparation… pendant deux ans.

\- Ça fait long, t'étais sous payé ou quoi ?

\- Plutôt « bien installé », c'était un petit restaurant portuaire, chaque marée apportait son flot d'homme prêt à se battre, ça faisait de l'entraînement. La nourriture était super bonne, j'étais logé, blanchit, et même payer.

\- Mais je comprends pas, si tu cuisine si bien que ça pourquoi t'as rien fait avant ? De ce que j'ai vu Ussop est vraiment moins bon cuisinier que toi.

Il se gratta la nuque puis monta mollement une épaule.

\- Tu trouveras sans doute ça bizarre, mais je ne cuisine pas pour manger, enfin c'est pas le but resta silencieux un moment. Cuisiner tout seul c'est comme manger tout seul, c'est pas très intéressant.

Zorro se lécha les doigts et le regarda un instant avec intérêt, avant de lui demander sur un ton égal.

\- Est-ce que je peux... me rapprocher ?

Sanji opina doucement, un peu curieux mais pas vraiment surpris et Zorro se décala jusqu'à ce que leur épaule se touche. Il sourit doucement en observant le bretteur du coin de l'œil.

\- J'aurais jamais penser que t'étais du genre câlin.

\- J'suis pas câlin ! Se défendit l'autre.

\- Alors t'es obséder par mon siou-per moi, parce que tu peux pas t'empêcher de m'toucher.

Zorro fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent puis détourna le regard.

\- C'est de ta faute.

Sanji s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, il se leva pour s'asseoir dos à dos à Zorro.

\- C'est mieux comme ça.

Il appréciait ce contact et ce moment de paix. Ce n'était pas pareil que le genre de rapport qu'il aurait avec une femme, mais sentir ce dos puissant et musclé contre le sien n'était pas désagréable.

\- Mais je préfère les femmes avec toute leurs parties rebondies.

Zorro releva la tête et lui jeta un regard inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie.

\- T'as beau être câlin tu finiras toujours avec mes pieds dans la gueule, tu le sais ça.

\- Crétin, incapable d'assumer ses responsabilités, puisque je te dis que c'est de ta faute.

Sanji se laissa aller en arrière en baillant et s'étirant, il espérait déranger Zorro mais il semblait enraciné aussi profondément qu'un séquoia centenaire. C'était agaçant.

\- Et en quoi ce serait de ma faute, je t'ai rien demandé, bouffon !

\- T'es parti sans te retourner et tu m'as dit de pas te suivre, maintenant tu viens me narguer avec de l'alcool, c'est bien que tu me cherche, non ?!

Sanji rit à gorge déployé.

\- Depuis quand t'écoute ce que je te dis, tête de plante verte ?!

Zorro détourna le regard et se laissa aller en arrière, pliant aisément le cuisinier en deux.

\- Y'a une légende sur les sourcils en vrille qui dit que si on les fixe plus de cinq seconde le propriétaire peux prendre le contrôle de notre âme. Et j'ai pas arrêter de te regarder, je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à écouter ce que tu me disait.

\- Tu te fou de moi en plus, bouge de là !

\- Zut, je suis obligé d'obéir, noooon !

Il roula sur le côté et sourit bêtement au cuisinier qui ne put s'empêcher de le trouver assez mignon et de se prêter au jeu.

\- Vraiment ? Et si je te dis de rester loin de moi ?

\- Je vais pleurer si tu me demande ça ! Dit-il sincèrement.

\- Alors reconnaît que t'as une tête de marimo.

Zorro cligna deux fois des paupières puis se leva et traversa la pièce, le cuisinier le suivit du regard, plutôt curieux de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Le bretteur passait son index de l'un à l'autre de ses katanas. Il sortit finalement Shuusui de son fourreau, depuis que le samouraï zombie lui avait donner il n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de l'utiliser.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine d'en arriver jusqu'au suicide Zorro. Il te suffit de dire « J'ai une tête de marimo ».

\- C'est pas pour m'ouvrir le ventre mais pour t'accorder les sourcils avec le standard du reste de l'humanité !

Sanji se propulsa d'une tape au sol hors de portée du coup du bretteur.

\- C'est dangereux, crétin ! Un marimo est un marimo, non ? Pourquoi refuser l'évidence avec un tel acharnement, c'est pas très beau tu sais ?

\- T'es pas très beau non plus quand tu dis ça !

Le cuisinier posa son talon sur le plat de la lame et retint le coup de Zorro.

\- T'es pas content tête de gazon ?

Zorro sembla perplexe et baissa son katana, Sanji baissa également sa garde.

\- C'est pas sérieux, annonça le bretteur d'un ton dépité.

\- Quoi ?

\- « Tête de gazon ». Le marimo c'est une algue marine, ça n'a rien à voir avec le gazon.

\- Attends ? Tu t'arrêtes en plein préliminaire parce que j'ai pas utiliser le bon petit nom ? Tu te fout de moi ?

Le ton aguicheur du cuisinier ne manqua pas de l'énerver.

\- C'est un combat, pas une partie de jambe en l'air ! Et dans un combat les noms sont super importants !

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant je suis le seul à faire des efforts de ce côté-là, je me creuse la tête à trouver de nouveaux surnoms ! C'est quoi ton problème à toujours répéter « sourcils en vrille » ? Au lieu de me critiquer tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus d'imagination !

\- A défaut d'imagination j'ai le mot juste ! Les deux trucs bizarres chez toi c'est tes sourcils en tire-bouchon et ta perversité ! « Ero-cook » et « sourcils en vrille » sont des surnoms irréprochables, alors que « tête de gazon » c'est mauvais !

\- On s'en fout tant que c'est vert ! Répliqua le cuisinier avec force.

\- La forme n'est pas bonne du tout et les verts ne sont pas les mêmes !

Leur combat reprit au motif de « surnom pas sérieux », des coups très violent furent échangés, l'avantage du Sunny go était aussi son plus grand défaut : sa taille immense. Personne n'entendit les deux hommes se battre et en conséquent personne ne vint les séparer.

Sanji respirait difficilement, ses jambes étaient douloureuses.

\- Ta chevelure est verte de toute façon, on s'en fou de sortir le marimo de l'océan !

Zorro tâchait lui aussi de reprendre son souffle, debout le poing appuyer contre le point qu'il avait de côté.

\- Ça sert à rien de changer tout le temps de surnom si ça te met hors contexte.

Sanji couru brusquement vers lui et le frappa en pleine poitrine, le choc lui coupa le souffle, il lâcha son katana et passa à travers l'une des fenêtres latérales de la vigie. Le cuisinier regretta son geste au moment où il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un objet lourd jeter à la mer. Il faisait encore noir et même si les monstres marins n'étaient pas assez gros pour représenter une menace pour le bateau ils se feraient une joie de croquer un petit bout de Zorro. En bref il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

Il passa par une fenêtre et ses laissa glisser le long de la voile gonflée avant de sauter dans le gazon recouvrant le pont. Il prit une des bouées accrochées à la rambarde et la passa à son bras. La lumière des bâtiments principaux et la lune n'éclairaient pas suffisamment l'océan pour qu'il aperçoive Zorro, alors il l'appela pour avoir une idée de sa position.

\- Zorro ! Oï, Zorro !

Il prit une grande inspiration, il était anxieux à l'idée qu'il soit mal tombé et qu'il se soit blessé, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il priait pour qu'il n'ait rien.

\- ZORRO ! OÏ !

Le bretteur se tenait dans l'obscurité à quelques pas de lui, se faire jeter par Luffy par-dessus bord trois fois par mois lui avait du bon, il connaissait par cœur la coque du bateau et il ne lui fallait pas plus d'une minute pour remonter à bord. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en observant l'inquiétude croissante de Sanji.

\- Zorro… qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Le bretteur se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

\- Si Luffy apprend que j'ai balancer son second à la mer je suis fichu… encore que si je capture un gros monstre marin et que je lui dis que c'est en fait lui qui l'a bouffé… Après tout, tout le monde aime les marimo, même les monstres marins. Ça devrait le faire !

L'enthousiasme de Zorro retomba comme un soufflé au fromage, il posa les mains dans la nuque de Sanji qui se contracta.

\- Enfoiré, c'est ta seule préoccupation.

\- C'est froid, bordel ! Tire tes pattes de là ! (Il se tourna vers lui et le jugea du regard) Je savais que t'étais là. C'est pas parce que t'es dans mon angle mort que je te vois pas, pour qui tu croyais que je parlais ?

\- T'as pas l'impression d'y être aller un peu fort ? Se plaint le bretteur. Le bois de ce bateau est siou-per résistant et t'as quand même trouvé le moyen de me faire passer à travers une fenêtre ! Je dois avoir la marque des carreaux dans le dos !

\- Pardon ! Je croyais qu'on se battait ! Je te ferais des guili-guili !

\- Mais bordel ! J'étais pas sérieux, moi ! T'aurais dû le remarqué !

\- J'ai les jambes en bouillie, pour moi ce combat avait vraiment l'air très sérieux !

Le bretteur pesta en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Te fout pas de moi, j'y suis aller doucement ! Franchement ! Nami m'a dit de pas faire de dégâts et t'as cassé une vitre, bordel ! (Il désigna la vigie du doigts) Maintenant y'a des courants d'air dans ma chambre et je vais me faire engueuler !

Sanji prit une grande inspiration et fit un mouvement de la main que l'on peut traduire par « on s'en fiche de ça, écoute plutôt ce que j'ai à dire ».

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, t'as perdu et j'ai gagné. Puisqu'on remet les compteurs à zéro à chaque fois qu'on débarque sur une île, ça fait un pour moi et zéro pour toi !

Zorro se défendit en le menaçant du doigt.

\- On va devoir mettre les choses aux claires je crois, c'est pas 1 – 0 mais un partout mon gars ! Et je suis pas mauvais perdant ! T'as juste réussi à me mettre hors de l'arène, ce qui n'est pas aussi cool qu'un K.O. technique, mais bon, t'as raison, c'est ta victoire.

Sanji avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, est-ce que la salade verte était en train de minimiser sa magnifique victoire ? Il avait été aussi rapide et silencieux que le vent, aussi précis que les prévisions de Nami et plus puissant qu'un premier amour !

\- Comment ça égalité ? C'est ton retour à l'océan qui t'as fait tout oublier marimo ? C'est notre premier combat depuis l'arrivée de Brook, cette première victoire ça fait un pour moi et zéro pour toi.

\- Depuis son arrivé on a eu deux combats, si tu donnes quelques tours de clé à ton sourcil tu devrais pouvoir remonter le temps jusqu'à hier après-midi. C'est là qu'on s'est battu et que j'ai gagné par un écrasant K.O. technique. Ce qui fait une victoire pour moi et ton égalité aujourd'hui !

Sanji était prêt à en débattre, mais Zorro tremblait légèrement, il était trempé et il y avait une légère brise.

\- Un partout, ça me va. Mais ma victoire est plus brillante que tous les K.O. technique du monde, parce que t'as les yeux grands ouvert pour contempler ta défaite. Maintenant ramène-toi.

\- Où ça ?

\- J'vais te faire couler un bain chaud et te récupérer des vêtements, je voudrais pas que tu justifies ta prochaine défaite par une grippe qui te priverais de la moitié de tes capacités.

Zorro marchait à quelques pas derrière lui.

\- J'peux le faire tout seul.

\- Oui, mais j'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire que je n'assume pas mes responsabilités, plus jamais. Puisque je t'ai balancé à la flotte c'est bien à moi de veiller à ce que tu n'attrapes pas froids.

\- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre, je suis fier de toi.

La salle de bains se trouvait dans l'observatoire à l'arrière du bateau, avec une douche sur l'un des bords et un grand bassin longeant l'ensemble du mur donnant sur l'océan. Zorro se déshabilla rapidement et prit une douche pendant que Sanji lui faisait couler son bain, alors qu'il se lavait les cheveux pour en retirer le sel le cuisinier partie lui récupérer des vêtements secs.

Cela prit quelques minutes durant lesquels il eut tout le temps de se dire qu'il était content de passer ce moment particulier avec Sanji pour lui seul. Il en était à la fin de Grand Line, la première moitié de leur voyage et il était heureux de pouvoir fermer ce premier tome en sa compagnie.

Sanji posa les vêtements secs sur un tabouret à côté de la porte.

\- Je mets tes vêtements là, fait gaffe à pas les mouiller en sortant.

Il chercha Zorro du regard mais ne vit qu'un gros marimo flottant à la surface du bassin, une image vraiment drôle qui méritait d'être immortalisée.

\- J'peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça, enfoiré ?

\- Un marimo ! On dirait définitivement un énorme marimo ! S'te plaît, laisse-moi faire une photo !

\- Va te faire voir ! Prendre des photos de moi au bain et puis quoi encore ?

Sanji gonfla les joues en boudant.

\- Quel mal y a-t-il a ça ! Pour une fois que je demande j'me fais rembarrer, alors même que j'ai dit « s'il te plaît ».

\- J'accepte à une seule condition.

Sanji écouta avec grande attention, d'autant que Zorro n'osant pas le regarder sans les yeux en formulant sa demande.

\- Je veux… que tu me rejoigne.

Sanji rougit légèrement et détourna le regard à son tour.

\- C'est que ça ? Je suis d'accord, mais n'oublie pas la règle des 24 heures !

Ils avaient convenu qu'il n'y aurait qu'un combat maximum par 24 heures, une manière assez discrète pour Sanji de lui dire que les choses ne devaient pas dériver cette fois. Tant qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec lui il s'en fichait. La dernière garde est la plus pénible car la plus longue, si les autres faisait exactement trois heures, celle-ci débordait souvent et largement. Six heures du matin c'est encore la nuit pour beaucoup de personnes, Francky et Robin étaient souvent levés mais se confinaient dans leur quartier jusqu'à ce que Sanji sonne la cloche du petit déjeuner à 8 heures. Mais pour une fois Zorro le prenait avec plaisir, chaque minute de plus serait une minute de gagné.

Sanji entra avec un appareil, le prit en photo et disparut aussitôt, Zorro pensa qu'il s'était fait avoir jusqu'à ce que le cuisinier revienne avec une serviette autour de la taille, une cigarette au bec et un briquet à la main.

\- Désolé du retard, annonça-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu vas fumer dans le bain ?

\- Ouais, je crois que j'ai bien mérité cette clope et dans un bon bain c'est le pieds !

\- Fait attention, je viens de prendre une douche alors le sol est un peu glissant.

Sanji, tout heureux, hocha fièrement la tête, assura sa prise sur le rebord du bassin et mit un pied dans l'eau. C'était juste à la bonne température. Lorsqu'il fit passer sa seconde jambe sa main glissa et le briquet tout en métal coula au fond. La surprise lui fit ouvrir la bouche et la cigarette tant convoité tomba à son tour.

Le corps flasque de la cigarette dériva jusqu'à Zorro qui le prit entre ses doigts d'une manière infiniment respectueuse et le posa sur le rebord du bassin. Sanji, visiblement dépiter prit place dans l'eau et resta silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le pied du bretteur n'effleure l'une de ses jambes, là aspira entre ses dents serrées et étouffa un juron. Le responsable de ses maux demanda à examiner ses méfaits, alors il sortit la jambe de l'eau, elle portait de nombreux bleues. Sanji fronça les sourcils lorsque Zorro lui saisit la jambe et avança vers lui, pour examiner ses blessures.

\- C'est douloureux ?

\- Juste quand t'appuie dessus. Tu vois que ça à l'air sérieux, t'as beau utilisé le plat de la lame c'est quand même 800 grammes d'acier que tu balance à tout bout de champs, alors quand ça tape ça fait mal. Mais bon, j'suis pas là pour me plaindre, fait voir à toi.

Zorro vint entre ses jambes et se redressa il avait un vilain hématome sur son côté droit et sa plaquette abdominale était écarlate.

\- Ça a l'air douloureux.

\- Oh, juste quand je respire.

Sanji se pourlécha les lèvres et posa les bras le long du support du bassin, invitant silencieusement Zorro à se rapprocher. Il s'installa contre lui et posa la tête dans le creux de son cou, puis frotta sa nuque du bout de son nez, afin d'attirer l'attention de Sanji, il se pencha vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent. Il appréciait d'autant ce moment que ces baisers étaient tendres, l'ambiance romantique. Finalement Zorro se détacha de lui pour regarder par le hublot le plus proche, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir si ce n'est le reflet vacillant de la lune sur l'océan.

\- Au lever du soleil, on sera à la moitié exacte de notre voyage, j'ai du mal à le réaliser.

Sanji se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se glissa à côté de lui.

\- C'est sûr qu'on a pas mal vécu. Zorro… (Le temps sembla se suspendre) Chopper a fait un tour aux cuisines au moment de sa garde, il voulait son en-cas et il m'a dit un truc vachement bizarre sur nos méthodes de réconciliation.

Le bretteur déglutit alors que son regard glissait sur le côté.

\- Alors comme ça on cuisine à poils pour resserrer nos liens ?

\- J'ai dû improviser lorsqu'il m'a demandé pourquoi nous avions l'odeur de l'un sur l'autre si on ne s'était pas battu.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu essayer de trouver autre chose !

\- J'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination, désolé.

Il restèrent silencieux un instant et Zorro sentit venir la vraie question, leur relation était en train de changer en quelque chose qu'ils n'osaient pas nommer. Ils devraient en discuter ensemble, non ?

\- C'est certain qu'on est bizarre, affirma-t-il de but en blanc. Et ce serait bien qu'on en parle, je pense, il faudrait qu'on le fasse… mais pas maintenant.

\- Non, pas maintenant. On va avoir dix mille choses à préparer rien que pour accoster, alors on n'a pas trop le temps de discuter. D'ailleurs va vraiment falloir qu'on s'y mette, mais avant ça... ça te dérange si je me rapproche un peu ?

Le bretteur accola le dos au mur pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser à nouveau, c'était un moment bien à eux qu'il voulait savourer jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Sanji passa les doigts entre les siens en prenant un peu de recul, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et fit la moue.

\- Tu promets qu'on en parlera après Shabondy, hein ? Parce qu'on est quand même vraiment bizarre là.

\- Je te le promets, alors reste là encore un peu…

Ils s'étaient finalement séparés, chacun vacant à ses occupations habituelles, Sanji avait regagné sa cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et Zorro gardait un œil sur l'horizon. Vers la fin de leur garde l'archipel parut enfin, il le signala au cuisinier et ils s'occupèrent des préparatifs de l'abordage sans échanger un mot. Zorro remonta les filets et Sanji réduit la voilure, puis il manœuvra le bateau afin de faciliter leur abordage et le bretteur jeta les ancres.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se prendre la tête pour le moment, cette escale à Shabondy leur ferait le plus grand bien. Sanji verrait d'autre filles, Zorro trouverait de nouvel alcool, la routine, quoi. Ils réfléchiraient à la démarche à suivre la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient entre eux sur leur grand bateau coupé du monde.

Le soleil se levait doucement et c'est le cœur léger que l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille se tournait vers l'avenir. Ils avaient tous un rêve à réaliser, une promesse à tenir et tout le courage du monde pour atteindre leur but.

Mais parfois cela ne suffit pas, rien ne se passa comme prévu et le destin, sous les traits de l'impitoyable Bartholomew Kuma, voulut que leur voyage ne se poursuive que deux années plus tard.

Zorro fut le premier à revenir à Shabondy, il traîna quelques semaines à la recherche du reste de l'équipage, grâce à Rayleigh il savait qu'ils étaient presque tous présent pourtant impossible de croiser un seul d'entre eux. Alors il était parti faire une partie de pêche, un galion tranché plus tard il retournait au Sunny accompagné de Sanji.

\- Eh ! Tête de marimo t'éloigne pas trop de moi, ce serait chiant de te perdre

\- Hein ?! A qui penses-tu t'adresser, sourcils en moustache ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, enfoiré ?!

Zorro traînait un peu des pieds mais marchait à ses côtés, il observait Sanji et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que leur rencontre ne devait rien au hasard , il l'avait retrouvé et il le ramenait chez lui, sur le Sunny.

\- Je veux aller en mer. Je veux pêcher, annonça fièrement Zorro.

\- Pas question, pauvre idiot !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?! Et pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ?!

\- Tu crois tout de même pas que c'est par plaisir que je marche avec toi ?! Tu vas causer encore plus de problème si tu te balade seul ! Salade de marimo ! On est presque au complet, alors suis moi jusqu'au bateau !

\- Tchi ! Vraiment ! Comment le n°7 peut-il faire le petit chef avec le n°1 ?

\- Pourquoi tu nous range par l'ordre d'arrivée ?! T'es arrivé en premier par chance ! Ne t'emporte pas !

\- Ah, ouais désolé… n°7

\- Très bien ! J'vais me battre avec toi ! J'ai entraîné mes jambes en enfer pendant deux ans !

\- Approche ! Je vais te couper en deux !

Et ils se battirent, leurs corps retrouvant facilement leurs vieux réflexes. Zorro n'était qu'un marimo géant il ne méritait pas d'autres embrassade que celles de ses chaussures. Et la vrille de ce nouveau sourcil était vraiment insupportable alors il lui rendrait service en le taillant un peu. C'était ce genre de retrouvaille qui leur convenait.

Ils ont pris la route pour l'île des poissons, oh ils sont même arrivés jusqu'au Nouveau Monde vous savez, mais ils n'ont jamais eu cette petite discussion. Deux années et pas mal de chose se sont produite alors on peut dire qu'ils ont oublié. Pourtant en regagnant sa chambre le premier soir Sanji trouva un magnifique briquet en or massif sertis de pierre précieuse sous son oreiller, Zorro quant à lui découvrit une bouteille de saké parfumé à la fleur de cerisier sur le rebord matelassé de sa fenêtre. Pas besoin de trop parlé, sûr que leur relation était bizarre, mais ce changement de rythme était agréable.

oOoOoOo

Il s'agit du dernier chapitre de cette fic je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de me lire, je vous remercie également pour vos review et messages privé. Je les lis toujours avec beaucoup d'attention et veille à y répondre. Cette histoire marque mon retour sur FF.

Mot de l'auteur : Il arrivera sans doute un jour où vous passerez une mauvaise journée, qu'il y aura beaucoup de peine à l'intérieur de vous sans que vous sachiez vraiment pourquoi. Ce sera difficile, mais n'oubliez jamais que vous êtes fort et courageux. Qu'avoir des moments de faiblesse ne signifie pas être une personne faible. Et que trébucher n'est pas tomber, mais faire un pas mal assuré en avant. Enfin, n'oubliez jamais qu'il y a sur cette plateforme des personnes qui prennent le temps d'écrire des histoires pour vous distraire. J'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire.

A très bientôt petit poulet ;)


End file.
